School Field Trip: Disney Land
by KawaiiGaara
Summary: Forks High senior class is raising money to go to Disney Land. Fundraising goes a long way if you throw in some near death experiences and a dash of humor.


**A/N: Okay so this is a gift fic for Veeson. I promised him this story….weeks *cough*months*cough* ago (^_^;;) And I must apologize for the late delivery. But! I did make it extra-long! So to **_**everyone **_**who reads this, hope ya enjoy the story! My first one-shot :3 **

**So a brief tidbit on the setting: No supernatural beings here. I guess it's sort of AU because of that. **

**Warnings: (Wow it's weird to have to write that) This is a BL (boys love) and it's rated M. So….if you don't like reading about Male x Male then please, I will NOT be offended if this story is not for you and you click that beautiful red X over in the right-hand corner of the screen. No flames please. You have been warned ^o^**

School Field Trips: Disney Land

A sigh escaped from the thin chapped lips belonging to the pale teenager standing underneath a flower shop awning. Emerald green eyes scoured the parking lot for the silver Volvo that was supposed to be parked in the parking lot along with the other various vehicles. Edward glanced down the street just in time to see his automobile being towed away.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked down at the blue and white symbol painted atop the pavement. Years had caused the symbol to fade, but just enough color remained for him to recognize it as the 'handicapped' symbol. Nothing being physically wrong with him, he did not own the pass that would have saved him from getting towed. Walking home was not an option for the golden haired male. The skies above cried their tears relentlessly and the bronze haired teen was sans an umbrella. Home being more than ten miles away, not only would it take hours to walk, but by the time he made it home, he'd be soaked to the bone. The prospect of getting pneumonia was a high probability and this didn't bode well with Edward. Another breath of air found its new home outside of Edward's pale pink lips and he downcast his eyes at the bouquet of red roses he'd purchased not three minutes ago.

The trill of wind chimes whistled through the air and before Edward could comprehend the reasoning why, a large figure bumped into him from behind and sent his body flying from the safety of the awning and out into the pouring rain. "Hey!" he growled, turning around quickly while simultaneously getting drenched by the onslaught of rain.

"Well I'd apologize for bumping into you, but that would involve talking to you." The cause of Edward's now sodden body griped. A scowl now adorned the new male's face and Edward's eyes narrowed as they raked up the muscular toned shirtless body of Jacob Black.

Before Edward could make a retort, Jacob's coffee colored eyes flickered down to the sopping bouquet. A loud snicker resounded through the air and Jacob had to clench his stomach to keep from bellowing outright. "And who is that for? I'm sure they won't want it now."

Edward followed Jacob's gaze down to the flowers and contempt swelled within him. The flowers—Isabella's flowers. Her birthday being today, he deemed it appropriate to consummate his love for the oblivious girl by showering her with gifts on her birthday. In his car, wrapped as neatly as if professionally done, sat her other gifts of the materialistic fashion; including a box of the finest chocolates to be found in the city of Forks. His car—the very one that had been towed away because he had unknowingly parked in the handicapped zone.

"Jacob," Edward began, looking from the flowers ruined flowers back up at the haughty boy. "Just go away." Edward finished lamely before tossing the soggy bouquet into a wastebasket pushed up against the store.

For a moment Jacob's cocky expression fizzled and was replaced with one of pity. "Was that your car that got towed?" the long haired raven asked.

Edward looked off in the distance and furrowed his brow. "Unfortunately." He grumbled almost inaudibly. Then a thought occurred to him and before he could stop himself, he found himself asking the question that had popped into his head. "What are you even doing here?"

Jacob waved the single red rose that he'd purchased in front of Edward's face. "I'm not rich like you, but I was able to afford one rose for Bella." Jacob grinned and looked down at his single pristine rose, protected from the rain by the clear plastic wrapping encasing the flower. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it. I must be off." Edward watched the burly boy turn on his heel without a further word and hop on to his motorcycle before speeding away no doubt to Isabella Swan's home.

"Dammit!" he cursed angrily before scowling at the drenched bouquet resting in the trashcan. "Of all day's to leave my phone in the car." Edward shook his head to clear his thoughts before gathering his wits and preparing for the long walk home. As he prepared for the journey, an errant thought wove its way through his head. _'Why was Jacob always shirtless?'_

~SFTDL~

A sneeze erupted through the room and numerous eyes turned their surprised gazes to Edward's own weary greens. After walking home in the rain the day before, it would seem he had caught a slight cold from such an activity.

"Oh that's so cute!" squealed Jessica happily.

Edward turned his head slightly to the side and caught Jessica standing at the end of his and Bella's shared lab table. Bella had just entered and was getting situated next to him. A small smile adorned his face and he caught Jessica staring at him briefly before flickering her eyes back to Bella who was responding, albeit quietly, to the animated girl.

"So he just dropped by your house and gave you the rose?" Jessica asked in awe. Although, while he listened closely, Edward noticed that a hint of jealousy flowed in the undercurrents of her voice.

Bella nodded quickly, her brown hair in long curls today, bounced erratically at the sudden movement. "I was eating dinner with Charlie when he just dropped by and gave them to me."

"Wow!" Jessica placed her palms against her cheeks and did a sort of happy dance. "Jacob is such a sweetheart."

Edward started at the name and his eyes narrowed as said boy strode into the room like he owned the place. As usual, his two best friends flanked either side of him and were roughhousing like school children.

"No _you_ did it!" Embry playfully shoved Quil who stumbled and nearly knocked into an empty lab station.

"No, _you_ did!" Quil growled with a smirk before punching the scrawny boy in the shoulder.

"Ow." Embry grumbled before massaging the wound with his opposite arm.

Jacob rolled his eyes before clonking both of the boys in the back of their heads. "Settle down before we get kicked out again." He laughed at the memory before stopping in front of the lab station that Edward and Bella occupied. Ignoring Edward pretentiously, he grinned at Bella and gave a half wave. "Good afternoon Bella."

Jessica looked from Bella to Jacob and a slight frown creased her face. "See ya later Bella." She whispered before shuffling over to her own lab station where her partner, Mike, was sitting.

Bella locked eyes with Jacob's and a very light flush crawled over her cheeks tinting them a fresh pink. "Hi Jacob." She greeted softly before subconsciously tugging her hair behind left ear.

Jacob glanced at the movement and his eyes widened in surprise at what he found resting behind Bella's ear. "Oh cute, you wore it." Jacob reached out and touched the rose nestled on the bridge of Bella's ear before running the back of his hand down the side of her cheek. "I'm happy you like your flower."

Edward watched the intimate scene with barely suppressed anger. It had taken him hours to get his car back and when he did he found that someone had stolen his gifts. The tow truck company didn't know how his gifts had gotten stolen and frankly they didn't care at all. After paying three hundred dollars for his vehicle, his parents had grounded him for getting it towed in the first place and now he was without a car for the next month. The bus was his best friend now since his brother, Emmett, graduated and was now in college, and his little sister Alice had yet to get her license.

Snapping out of his slight daze, he watched Bella's light flush turn crimson from the hand before Jacob pulled back reluctantly for the teacher had finally entered the classroom. He gave a quick wink to the brunette before making his way over to his assigned seat.

"Okay everyone it's time to plan for the next week's events." Mr. Banner beamed at his class enthusiastically and clasped his hands together. "After all—how else are we all going to be able to go to Disney Land next month?"

Many of the teens in class cheered at this and a few others whistled between their fingers.

"So who has ideas on how we can raise money?" Mr. Banner asked while opening his briefcase and taking out his grade book and various papers he would be using throughout the course of the period to teach the class.

A few hands shot up and Edward rolled his eyes before bringing his arm up to his face so he could lean against it lazily.

"Yes, Angela?" Mr. Banner called on the quiet girl sitting up front with Ben Cheney, her dark haired boyfriend, sitting next to her.

After clearing her throat delicately, she spoke. "Well, I think a bake sale would be a good way to start off earning some foundation money."

The whole class erupted in cheers at this simple yet easy way to earn money.

"Go Angela! Always using that brain!" a male from the back cheered.

"Oh this is going to be great!" a more feminine voice chirped.

"People love bake sales!" Jessica chorused.

"Yeah! We are going to make so much!" Mike agreed.

Angela blushed from all the praise and Mr. Banner clapped his hands to settle down the class and capture their attention once more. "Alright! So we need to establish how we're going to do this." Mr. Banner ran a hand through his short black hair before taking out a sheet of paper and going over to the first lab station. "Write down your name and what you're going to bake. If you can't bake, then partner up with someone who can. No one is getting a free pass on this trip." Mr. Banner gave the list to the pair sitting at the station before turning back to the class. "Let me repeat that." He smiled and cupped his hands around his mouth. "No one is getting a free pass on this trip!" Mr. Banner removed his hands before sitting back on his desk and grinning at his class. "Everyone must participate in raising money for this trip or else they don't go. Simple as that. Any questions?" No one raised their hand and Mr. Banner took this as a good sign to begin his lesson for the day. "So—last week we were talking about the reproductive division that undergoes…"

Edward ignored the teacher as the paper finally made its way to his and Bella's own table. He looked down at the names on the paper to see who was baking what. Angela and Ben had partnered up and were baking an apple pie. Jessica had partnered with Mike and they were baking brownies. Eric was going solo in this activity and decided to bake a German chocolate cake. Edward shuddered at the idea. 'Who enjoys eating German chocolate cake?' he thought idly.

Looking up he saw Bella also looking down at the paper. "Oh how nice. I love German chocolate cake." She murmured.

Edward internally face-palmed before an idea swept over him. "Hey, I can't bake very well. Do you think maybe we could be part-

"Bella." The girl in questioned jumped as a hand fell upon her shoulder. Bella and Edward's eyes glanced upward to find Jacob mysteriously appearing at the end of their table. "I see the list made it to your table."

Edward knew immediately why Jacob was here and quickly tried to recapture the object of his affections attention. "Will you be my partner?" he asked her just as Jacob did as well.

Hearing the echo, both boys locked eyes and lightning seemed to shoot through their eyes as tension thickened the air to where breathing for the average student would be too hard to sustain life. But not for these two alpha males as their stare went from seconds to minutes. Eventually the girl between them coughed to remind them of her presence.

"I can be both of your partners." She told them with a small smile. "I don't mind." She ran a hand nervously to her nose and scratched the bridge gently.

Edward tore his glare from Jacob and looked down at Bella. With a resigned sigh he nodded and wrote down his name on the paper before sliding it over to the pair. Bella borrowed his pencil and quickly scribbled down her name as well before passing it onto Jacob who took it and did the same before passing the pencil back to Bella. "So what should we bake?" Jacob asked the female.

Bella thought about this for a moment. Bringing her hand up to stroke her imaginary beard, she glanced at each of the boys. "Do you guys have anything particular you want to bake?" They each shook their heads and she picked up the pencil. "Okay. Then we can bake chocolate chip cookies." She gave them each a smile before passing the paper to the group behind her. Jacob returned her smile before reclaiming his seat and Edward tried not to scowl at the situation. He had been planning on using the time spent baking with Bella to get closer to her. But with Jacob tagging along to ruin his plans, he knew this would not be possible. All was not lost though. He was still going to try to make this as date-like as possible so he kept his chin up and began thinking about the baking they would be doing later.

At the end of class, Mr. Banner made one last announcement. "We'll be conducting the bake sale during lunch periods and at the end of the day if there is anything left over for the next two days. You, the bakers, will determine the price and portion size. I don't care what lunch period you sell at, but no skipping class-Felix! I hope you are paying close attention!"

The boy in question smirked and shrugged his shoulders in a noncommittal gesture. Mr. Banner saw this and pinched the bridge of his nose. "That's all for today class, don't forget to bring your goods tomorrow. Class dismissed."

~SFTDL~

Edward glared intensely at the long-haired raven before him. Pissed off to the max at the fact that his shirt was now covered in flour and egg yolks, Edward's fist clenched at his sides in anger.

"Oh Edward I'm so sorry!" Bella fretted over his shirt with fluttery hands. "Hold on." She rushed from the room and the whole time Edward continued to glare daggers at the other teen.

"You did that on purpose." Edward growled through gritted teeth.

Jacob shrugged and looked down at the powdery shirt with egg yolk dripping off the sleeves. "I stumbled. Who knew the bowl would fly out of my hand and land on you." He snickered but it cut it short when Bella re-entered the kitchen.

"Here Edward, you can borrow Charlie's shirt." Bella tossed him a dark wine colored short sleeve shirt before grabbing her house keys and heading for the door.

Edward took the shirt gratefully but was shocked to find her leaving. "Where are you going?" he asked bemused.

Bella pointed to the mess. "I need to go out and replace those ingredients. You and Jacob need to stay behind and clean up that mess while holding down the fort." She flashed them her best smile then turned towards the door and exited before the two teen boys could even figure out how to react.

"I can't believe she left me here with you." Jacob scowled before racing towards the door. "There is no way in hell I'm staying here. I'm going with her." The door slammed open at the same time a sudden roaring sounded through the air. "Shit!" The pounding of feet against the porch stairs could be heard before silence.

Edward took this time to ease out of his soiled shirt before slipping on the crisp and clean shirt Bella had offered him. As he began cleaning up the flour and egg yolks, the door opened again and closed more gently. A pair of boots shuffled in and clattered against the hard wood floor causing Edward to tense. "You should really be the one cleaning up this mess." He hissed with his back still to the person looming in the entryway of the kitchen.

"Now I don't know what happened here," Charlie began in a bored voice as he hung his gun on the rack in the hallway. "But I'm pretty sure _I_ didn't make this mess." He finished impassively. "So I don't feel that _I_ should be the one cleaning up the mess." He smirked and kicked off his boots before stacking them against the wall next to the front door. "And _I_ won't." he finished.

Edward had tensed when the voice that resonated through the air had not belonged to Jacob, but Bella's father and residential police officer, Charlie Swan. Scratching his moustache, Charlie looked down at Edward who was squatting on the floor with a towel trying to clean up the flour and yolks. "I'm so sorry sir. I thought you were that idio-I mean Jacob."

Charlie quirked a brow and nodded towards the door. "He should be reappearing soon. I saw him chasing down Bella's truck like a puppy as she drove away. Such a silly boy." Charlie chuckled to himself and Edward repressed an eye roll. "So what happened here?" Charlie gestured to the mess just as Jacob opened the door and sighed.

"She sure does drive fast." He grunted before shutting the door and bumping into Charlie. "Oh hey Charlie." Jacob gave him a half hug before spotting Edward on the floor peering up at them curiously. "Ugh—you're still here?" he saw the towel in Edward's hand a snickered. "That's not how you clean up flour."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Jacob. "Oh? Care to enlighten me on the _proper_ way to clean up flour then?"

Jacob pointed to the broom and dust pan sitting neatly up against the side of the refrigerator. Edward stood abruptly and tossed the towel in the sink. "Maybe _you_ should clean up the mess since you made it." Edward crossed his arms and Jacob almost took a threatening step towards him if not for the hand that came down and rested on Jacob's shoulder.

"What happened?" Charlie asked baffled.

Jacob sighed before recounting the story. "I was helping Bella get all the ingredients together and some of them were in that bowl," Jacob paused in his story to point to a silver bowl sitting overturned on the floor near Edward's foot. "I tripped and it went flying into Edward." Jacob admitted sheepishly.

Charlie looked at Jacob before shaking his head in disbelief. "I've grown to expect clumsy behavior from Bella but Jacob you have to be more careful." He smiled before patting the dark haired teen on the back. "Let's just be grateful you didn't harm Edward here or else he would have no choice but to press charges."

Jacob barked a laugh before shoving Charlie playfully. "Whatever Charlie." Charlie smiled then cast Edward a brief glance before heading into the living room and flopping down on the couch.

"Why are you baking anyway?" he asked while propping his feet up on the coffee table in front of the couch and reaching for the remote control.

Jacob walked over and picked up the broom while tossing the dustpan at Edward who caught it before it hit him in the chest. "Bake sale for school. We're trying to raise money for our trip to Disney Land." He answered while sweeping all the flour into a pile. The yolks had mostly dried against the powder and made it harder to sweep but caused it to be very sticky.

"Hmph. At your rate, I should just pay you to get out of the kitchen." Charlie joked and the sound of a referee's whistle rang through the momentary silence. "No! Go!" Charlie screamed at the TV.

Jacob laughed softly at Charlie's animated personality at the game and returned to the task at hand. Edward had remained quite throughout the whole banter exchange but inside he was feeling a bit jealous at how easily Jacob conversed with Charlie. After all, maintaining a good relationship with your crushes father was a surefire way to seal your fate with said crush. So far, it would seem Jacob was in the lead in the race to obtaining Bella's heart. This caused a flush of anger to tint Edward's cheeks and Jacob took notice of this with a raised brow.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Jacob grunted. "Flour cleans up easily so quit glaring at me. It really was an accident."

Edward didn't respond but stooped down low so that Jacob could sweep the flour into the purple dustpan before dumping the contents into the wastebasket sitting close to the stove. Once the mess was all clean, Edward picked up the silver bowl off the floor before bringing it to the sink. With the few other dishes the trio had managed to soil, Edward took it upon himself to wash them so that when Bella returned, they would be ready to cook immediately.

"Oh you're going to make me look bad." Jacob complained while walking over to the sink and plucking the wet dish out of Edward's hands before grabbing a yellow towel hanging up on the stove and commenced with drying the soggy bowl.

Edward rolled his eyes at the transparent teen. "I wasn't doing this to gain in her favor, stupid mutt." He grunted the insult and Jacob tensed.

"What did you just call me?"

"So the stupid mutt is _deaf_ too?" Edward sneered at the irate boy before dropping the whisk he had been cleaning, back into the sink and angling his body towards Jacob.

"Do I look like a dog to you?" Jacob snarled, while setting the bowl down onto the dry countertop.

Edward gestured towards Jacob's long dark hair trailing past his shoulders. "You surely are as unkempt as one."

"You have some nerve." Jacob snapped, taking a threatening step forward. Edward held his ground but narrowed his eyes at the livid boy. "At least I'm not some pale-ass pretty boy! I mean what are you—a girl?" Jacob gestured towards Edward's _own_ hair.

"Just because I care about my hair doesn't make me a girl." Edward glowered.

Jacob scoffed. "Well it sure as hell isn't manly!"

"Some of us actually _care_ about our appearance. Besides," an idea struck Edward and he let the lie slide right off his tongue. "Bella told me on numerous occasions that she prefers guys with shorter hair." He finished off the lie with a smirk.

Jacob was momentarily rendered speechless and the comment had left him running a conflicted hand through his hair.

Satisfied with the Jacob's reaction, Edward finished washing the dishes and as he was drying the last dish, Bella returned with a couple bags from the grocery store and smiled at Edward. "Oh thank you so much for cleaning those." She set the bags down on the table and went to give Edward a quick hug of appreciation. Edward did not miss the flash of envy that crawled across Jacob's face, albeit, briefly.

~SFTDL~

Edward couldn't believe his luck in the grand scheme of things. While the baking had been a fluke since he ended up having to work with _Jacob_ too, he had hoped that at least when it came to selling the cookies they had baked, that he would be able to do so with Bella by his side. But as luck would have it, Bella had to take a make-up test during her lunch hour and that left Edward to sell the cookies with Jacob…once again.

Inside the empty lunchroom, Edward and Jacob had set up their table next to the vendee machines while a couple others from their class selling cakes were stationed closer towards the door leading from the lunchroom. The bell rang and students began to flood the room and in no time at all, the lunchroom was packed with hungry students and pockets full of cash.

"Why me?" Edward asked aloud while wrapped up in his thoughts.

Jacob took out the Tupperware filled with their chocolate chip cookies and began setting them down on the table before them. "What's with you?" the boy asked bemused.

"Nothing." Edward responded curtly before opening the Tupperware and setting the lids back inside the bags. 200 average sized chocolate chip cookies had been baked by the trio and they had decided to sell them two for a dollar. At best, they would earn a hundred dollars which would be a great start for the Disney Land funds.

100 cookies sat before Edward and 100 cookies sat before Jacob. Their money box was placed between them and a sign hung in front of the table that read: Bake Sale-Two cookies for one dollar! Bella had made it the day before and given it to the boys before telling them about her test and rushing away.

A small chuckle sounded from Jacob and Edward cast him a sidelong glance. "What's so funny?" he asked warily.

Jacob waved to a girl a few feet away and she came over quickly and purchased the first cookie—or rather _two_ cookies. Jacob smiled graciously and thanked her for her purchase before allowing her to snag two cookies and trot away. Placing the dollar in the money box, Jacob finally answered Edward's earlier question.

"I wonder which of us will sell all of our cookies first." He mused aloud.

Edward cocked a brow at the competitive teen. "This isn't a contest. The money benefits all of us."

"Oh you must be afraid you're going to lose." Jacob simpered quietly.

"I never lose." Edward muttered darkly.

"Okay then—how about we make a little wager then?" Jacob casually suggested.

Edward folded his arms across the table and sighed. "I'm listening."

"If I sell all of my cookies first, whatever the next fundraising idea Mr. Banner comes up with, _I'll_ be the _only_ partner for _Bella_."

Edward scoffed at the idea. "Okay fine. But if _I_ win, then _I'll_ be _Bella's_ partner."

Jacob shrugged. "Whatever." They shook hands and the competition began.

Edward used his natural stoic charm to lure many females to come over and buy his cookies. Jacob tried a more natural approach and called out to many of his friends and their friends with his cheery attitude and sold many that way. Neck and neck the boys sold cookies one gaining an extra dollar or two before the other would catch up and surpass him. This went on for the entire lunch period. By the end, they each had one cookie left and not a customer in sight.

"Well darn. It's no fun if it's a draw." Jacob grumbled with a pout set upon his full lips.

Edward nodded his agreement and prepared to close shop when a bedraggled student came shuffling into the lunchroom just as the bell rang signaling the end of lunch. The student raked her eyes over the cafeteria menu and cringed when she saw the prices of the food. Shaking her head sadly, her dark chin length hair bounced around her hair.

"Bree? Is that you?" Jacob called from his spot.

The girl in question started at her name and turned towards the caller. "Oh hi Jacob." She smiled before making her way over to their shared table. "What's this?" she asked before taking a step back and reading the sign. "Oh it's a bake sale. Is it for that Disney Land thingy?"

Jacob nodded happily and pointed to the nearly empty Tupperware containers. "We sold pretty much everything. Would you like to be my final customer?" he asked hopefully.

Bree shook her head as her stomach growled. She patted it in mild irritation before turning back to look at Jacob ruefully. "I don't have any money and I'm so hungry. I was hoping that the cafeteria would have something free but I guess not." She frowned pitifully and Jacob looked down at the lone cookie sitting in front of him. With a resigned sigh, he held out the container for the thin girl to take.

"Here Bree. You can have the last cookie." Jacob gave her a reassuring smile and Bree smiled in delight.

"Oh thank you Jake. I'm starving." She reached her small pale hand inside the container and grasped the cookie before bringing it to her lips hungrily. Taking a large bite, half of the cookie was crunched between her teeth immediately and her eyes crinkled in pleasure. "Oh this tastes yummy. Did you bake it yourself?"

Before Jacob could respond, Edward spoke instead. "No, he Bella and I did. We're happy you enjoyed our cookie."

Bree flushed lightly from Edward's words. She was one of the numerous freshman girls who had a crush on him. The fact that he was talking to her completely made her day and she swelled with joy. Nervously walking over to Edward's side of the table, she stuffed her hand into her pocket casually and smiled when she found that she had two quarters inside. "Oh!" she pulled it out quickly and offered it to Edward. "May I buy your last cookie?" she asked sweetly.

Edward shrugged and offered the jittery girl his last cookie. "Sure." He flashed Jacob a satisfactory smirk before accepting the money and dropping it in the box.

"Well I have to get to class." She murmured shyly to Edward. "Thanks for the cookies. See ya later Jake." Bree half waved before stuffing the rest of the cookie into her mouth and making for the doors.

"You have got to be kidding me." Jacob sighed dramatically and rose from his spot.

Edward grinned at the boy in triumph. "It would seem that I've _won_. Wouldn't you agree?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and headed for the door as different students began to enter the room for the next lunch period. "Whatever Edward. I'll win next time."

~SFTDL~

"Okay everyone! Today was the last day for the bake sale! How did everything go?" Mr. Banner asked while leaning against the chalkboard. He looked down and noticed his zebra striped tie was askew and straightened it before glancing up and finding numerous students hands raised to recall their experience. "Angela?" he called on her first to get the ball rolling.

"Well it was interesting for me and Ben." She began quietly. "On the first day we ran out of goods before we ran out of customers so I'm happy we had two days to do this because the second day we brought more and made a larger profit."

Mr. Banner smiled at her and looked up to the class to hear from someone else. Mike was waving furiously so with a slight chuckle, Mr. Banner extended his arm in a gesture to alert Mike that he had the floor. The sprightly teen smiled brightly before dropping it with a slight scowl.

"This was terrible for me and Jess!" he slammed his fist down on the tabletop causing the beakers sitting off to the side to rattle. "Baking the food was hard because we aren't bakers and then to make matters worse, people kept passing us up! We didn't even make that much!"

Edward rolled his eyes at his peer's complaints. Obviously they didn't bake the food up to par with the low standards of the students of Forks high. Which meant their food must have tasted really bad. No one passes up brownies in a bake sale. He thought back to the previous day where he had gone over to Bella's house for a second time with Jacob and they had baked another two-hundred cookies. Similar to the first day, Bella had a previous engagement and was absent during the time of the sale. Jacob had sold all of his cookies before Edward the second time around but they hadn't made a competition out of it so it hadn't been that big of a deal. In the end they had made 199 dollars and fifty cents. Jacob had decided to just throw in the extra fifty cents from the free cookie he had given to Bree to make it an even two-hundred dollars they had earned.

"Well Mike, I'm sorry you didn't enjoy baking. Since you didn't have as much _fun_ as everyone, why don't you come up with the next fundraising activity." Mr. Banner and everyone else in the class looked at Mike expectantly. "Well Mike?"

Mike looked down at his hands in contemplation. "Um…well we could have a car wash." Mike looked up, confidence slowly building. "Yeah! A car wash!"

Mr. Banner threw Mike a skeptical glance. "Mike, we live in a town where it rains all the time. Do you really think a car wash will be able to progress us in our endeavors?"

Mike nodded in affirmance. "Of course! Even in the rain, peoples' cars get dirty. A car wash is like a classic way to earn money." Mike had stood during his brief speech, now returned to his seat before muttering under his breath. "Plus it's less work and when girls get wet…" His lab partner, Jessica, overheard him and shoved into him angrily.

"Perv!" she hissed at him. Mike merely winked at her and caused the girl to blush before ignoring him and turning her attention back to Mr. Banner.

"Well okay. Is everyone else okay with a car wash?" he threw the suggestion out for the class to debate but no one had any complaints towards the idea. "Well alright then. Our next fundraising event will be a car wash. Let's all count our blessings that tomorrow is supposed to be one of the handful of days of actual sun."

The class cheered at this reminder of their forecast. Even though the weather wouldn't be the warmest, the fact that it wasn't raining and they would be able to see sun meant that shorts were to be worn with sleeveless shirts and flip flops.

Edward watched Bella smile at this idea. "Cleaning cars is simple and easy. I hope we make a lot of money."

"I'm sure we will." Edward returned her smile then focused back on Mr. Banner who had asked another question that had captured the attention of everyone.

"…we'll start at the front and go around. Angela and Ben?" Mr. Banner looked towards the pair and Angela smiled before holding out her money box for the teacher to take.

"Fifty-five dollars." She told him.

Mr. Banners eyes widened in surprise. "Wow! That's impressive and a very good start. Good job guys." Mr. Banner walked over to the next lab station and asked the next pair how much they made as well. This went on for a few minutes with Edward barely paying attention, that is until Mr. Banner dropped by his and Bella's station and he heard Bella speak.

"We made two-hundred." The brunette said quietly.

"Wow! I think you two made the most out of everyone!"

"Three. Jacob helped." She told him before casting said boy a smile which was returned much to the chagrin of Edward.

"I think you deserve a round of applause for that one! Come on everyone, let's give it up for Bella, Edward and Jacob!" Mr. Banner set down the money boxes he had accumulated to rap his hands together before the class joined in and even a few whistles trilled the air. Edward merely remained stoic, Bella blushed from the praise and Jacob puffed with pride and grinned at his classmates.

Mr. Banner gathered up the money boxes before moving on quickly. After collecting them from the whole class, the ending result was a great start. As a whole, the class had earned a combined total of six-hundred dollars. "This is great everyone! We're getting close to our goal. I hope to see you all tomorrow for the car wash. Let's see how much we can earn for this as well!"

~SFTDL~

As promised, the weather was sunny and bright. A rare occurrence for the small town. Everyone and their family were basking in this rarity of the day by wearing their summer gear. The senior class led by Mr. Banner, were all waiting in the school parking lot at the end of the day with their suds, sponges, hoses and buckets.

"Okay everyone, we all know our jobs! Let's get to it!" Mr. Banner clapped his hands together before walking towards the building, leaving the seniors behind.

"Where is he going?" asked Jessica curiously. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strapped shirt that hung just about her naval. Lime green shorts that came mid-thigh adorned her thin legs while white flip flops sat below her feet. Hair pulled into a ponytail, she looked ready to wash a car with the rag and bucket hanging off her arms.

Angela, dressed similarly to Jessica except her clothes were blue, answered her question. "He said that he had some papers to grade but will be back to check on us later."

"Oh. Well okay." Jessica spotted Mike and waved him over. Once Mike was standing near her, she shirked her bucket and rags upon the startled boy.

"Aren't you going to help wash the cars?" he asked her puzzled.

Jessica smiled cutely at him before grabbing the large sign Mike had been previously carrying. "I thought a better job for me to do would be attracting customers with the sign." She nodded her head towards a couple of their other classmates with similar signs. "Some of will wash, others will hold signs." She smiled at Mike like this was such a bright idea, and the boy blinded by his infatuation on the girl, merely smiled in agreement. The cherry on the sundae, Jessica gave the boy a peck on the cheek before skipping off to join the others on the curb of the school's driveway, waving the 'Car Wash Only $7' signs around. Mike held the cheek Jessica had kissed and Edward snorted in annoyance.

"I can't believe she just wormed her way out of doing real work." He grumbled in annoyance.

"I know! What the hell?" Jacob appeared beside Edward, shirtless in such mild weather and black shorts. His hair had been cropped short and no longer hung past his back.

Edward noticed this with surprise and cocked a brow. "What made you get a haircut, mutt?"

Jacob scowled at the insult before flickering his eyes over to Bella who was making her way towards the pair. "It was hot today…"

Edward rolled his eyes and smirked, remembering their conversation a couple days ago. "Yeah sure."

"Hey guys." Bella stood in front of the boys with her hair, like most of the girls working the car wash, pulled into a high ponytail atop her head. She had on a simple white T-shirt and some blue knee-length shorts and white flip flops. A yellow sponge was gripped in her left hand while she carried a bucket in the other. "Whoa Jacob! What happened to your hair?" she asked before reaching out and running a few fingers through the short tresses.

"I decided to get a haircut." He mumbled sheepishly.

Bella frowned. "Aw. I liked your hair better when it was longer." She removed her hand and missed the angry scowl that Jacob shot Edward who was trying his hardest not to start laughing outright. He made do with his classic smirk and shrugged at the angry teen.

"Ready to clean some cars with me?" Bella asked, somewhat cheerful and oblivious to the mild tension between the boys.

Edward gave her a soft smile and Jacob nodded enthusiastically, anger forgotten at Bella's words. "Mike was right. Washing cars is a great way to make a lot of money."

School had just let out so many of the students and faculty were exiting the building. Surprise colored numerous faces as they noticed a senior car wash underway. Already a line had begun to form with cars of different models and sizes began to park in the designated area.

"Well I guess we'd better get to work." Bella began walking towards a blue Volkswagen Beetle parked nearest her that no one had started washing yet. Edward followed after but Jacob started heading for another car. "Oh Jacob! Don't you want to work with us?" Bella called out hopefully. Edward threw Jacob a glare as if to remind him of their previous bet.

"Not this time." Jacob responded regretfully. "I'm going to work with Quil and Embry to make sure they actually do work. They can be slackers sometimes." He finished with a laugh.

"Hey! I heard that!" Quil and Embry growled simultaneously from a few feet away, already beginning to wash their first car that happened to be an old silver Pontiac. Jacob made his way over to the other boys and started helping with the cleaning process.

Meanwhile Edward took this moment to finally get to know Bella on a deeper level than her skin-deep beauty. Filling their buckets with water using a nearby hose, Edward dunked his soapy rag into the cool liquid before dragging it up to the car window and washing quickly. "So Bella," Edward began speaking.

Bella was standing on the opposite side of the car, looked up but also began washing by scrubbing the windows. The person inside the car had their headphones in their ears and was messing around on with their iPod, paying the teens no mind. "Yes?" she responded with a smile.

Unsure of how to proceed, he decided to ask her a simple question to get started. "Do you like cars?" Personally, Edward loved them. When he was younger, his father Carlisle had gotten him into toy cars and Edward had always found an interest in them. He knew of many different types and brands, make and model, how they worked and what to do if one weren't working properly. He truly loved cars.

"Not really, they're kind of boring." Bella replied, unknowingly stabbing a knife into Edward's heart. "Some are cute," the knife twisted and Edward frowned. "But I hope I never get a flat. I definitely can't change a tire." The icing on the cake, Edward felt his heart break in two at the simple words that escaped from Bella's mouth.

"Oh." He responded with a sad sigh. "Well, what _do_ you like?"

Bella scrubbed at the door and thought about this briefly. "I like to read. One of my favorite books is 'Wuthering Heights'."

Edward scowled behind the car at her response. Wuthering Heights was one of the worst books he had ever had the misfortune to read. He found the characters selfish and unable to relate to. Of course fate would have it so the girl whom he was crushing on liked different things than he. Of course.

"So do you like anything else besides reading?" Edward asked casually. "No wait—what type of music do you like?"

Bella shrugged and began to rinse off the soapy car with one of the numerous hoses lying around the lot. "I'm not really big on music. I listen to the occasional song on the radio though."

Edward frowned at this. He was personally a fan of music in its entirety. His personal favorite or preference would have to be classical music though. He loved the way certain instruments could hit notes causing pictures to paint in his mind and tell him a story. Always fascinated by this, he'd even learned to play the piano and it was one of his hobbies. An idea suddenly popped in his head. A great way to bond with the girl would be to show her his talents. Loving this idea he glanced up to find Bella getting the money from the owner of the car before the car drove off and another took its place. This time it was a large black pick-up truck. The pair launched into cleaning it and Edward wondered how he should ask the girl to his home for a private recital that would no doubt earn him brownie pointes into her heart and unleash her hidden passion for classical music. As he was thinking of a way, Bella stumbled and knocked over her bucket of soapy water.

"Whoops!" she quickly scooped up the bucket that had emptied and prepared to head over to the table a few yards away to refill it with the special soap they were using to clean the cars.

In a moment of chivalry, Edward grabbed his own bucket and switched it with the female before she could take a step. "Here use mine." He whispered softly.

"You sure?" she asked hesitantly.

Edward nodded before turning and lightly jogging over puddles that had formed from their activity. Making it to the table the same time as Jacob, he began to fill the empty bucket and was surprised to hear Jacob make light conversation.

"This is kind of fun. We've already cleaned three cars! How many have you cleaned?"

Edward looked back at Bella who was working very slowly as though she wanted to make sure that every inch of the car was scrubbed clean down to the smallest atom. At the rate they were going with cleaning cars, they weren't going to be making that much money with their pace. "We're on our second." Edward muttered.

Jacob snorted a laugh and glanced at Bella as well. "She's cute, but not the best worker when it comes to manual labor." Jacob admitted.

"True." Edward agreed.

A pregnant pause reigned before Jacob blurted out a question. "So why do you like her anyway?"

Edward tore his glance from the girl and narrowed his eyes at Jacob slightly. "Why do _you_ like her?"

Jacob looked down into his bucket with a small smile. "Unlike _you_, I've known her for _years_. We've been friends for so long and I actually _know_ her. Why should I give her up for you—someone who only sees her outward beauty?"

"I want to get to know her. She's sparked my interest and don't you think you both are good as just friends? I'm pretty sure you've been friend zoned." Edward smirked at the grimace sent his way.

"And what makes you think she's interested in you?" Jacob shot back.

This floored Edward. Sure he'd spoken to the girl on numerous occasions but as Jacob had said, she hadn't actually shown any signs of interest in him aside from friendship. Was he really in the same boat as Jacob?

"Like I thought." Jacob turned to walk away and Edward turned back to filling his bucket. Somehow, Jacob's words really began to fill his head and he wondered why he did in fact like Bella. Was it merely her outside beauty he had somehow manifested into a crush? They didn't really have anything in common as he was starting to find out and a heavy sigh escaped him at these thoughts. He never thought himself shallow…

Hearing his name being called out, Edward only had time to turn his head towards the voice before a body was slamming into his own with such force that he dropped the bucket and wasted its contents on himself and the person who'd rammed into him. Not only did he drop the bucket but he'd lost his balance as well and soon found his body flying towards the pavement. With a sickening crack, his head crashed against the asphalt and his vision immediately blackened, rendering him unconscious.

~SFTDL~

The distilled scent of bleach was the first smell that alerted Edward he was not at home, nor at school. His memory was a bit foggy as he woke, and the blinding light above his head had him snapping his lids shut immediately. Cautiously he tried again and blinked rapidly before his pupils finally adjusted to the brightness of the room and he was able to open his eyes normally. They had watered from all the blinking so the teen lifted his arm up to wipe them away. A crinkling noise sounded and Edward looked down to find a hospital gown covering his body.

"What the hell?" Edward tugged at the gown and frowned when saw he was naked beneath it.

"Oh good you're up." The door closed and Edward whipped his head to the sound causing a spike of pain to shoot up through his neck and swarm around his head. He hissed from the sudden pain and the person near the door froze. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"What's going on?" Edward asked after the pain had subsided. "What am I doing in a hospital?" he shifted in the hospital bed so he was now sitting up and could face his visitor easier.

Jacob walked over to an empty seat and sat beside Edward's bed on one of the vacant chairs. "Don't you remember what happened?"

Edward shook his head and scowled. "If I did, why would I be asking?"

"Oh right." Jacob laughed nervously. "Well I sort of saved your life…"

Shocked eyes stared into Jacob's own.

"But I'm also the cause of you being here." Jacob gestured to the room and the hospital in general.

With a confused marred face, Edward cocked a brow at Jacob. "Will you just tell me what's going on?"

Jacob recalled the accident and Edward was surprised to hear what had happened.

"_Like I thought." Jacob turned to walk away and Edward turned back to filling his bucket. He'd gotten a few feet when a new insult flew threw his head and he turned around to expel it from his mouth when he saw the car heading straight for his oblivious classmate. _

_Everyone knew Tyler couldn't drive very well but this would be one for the record books. After getting pale blue van washed, he was skirting around the other tightly parked cars undergoing their washing. Unfortunately for the teen, his van skidded on a puddle of water and was now hurling towards Edward with a vengeance._

_Without thinking, Jacob launched himself at the boy and managed to use the force of his body to remove Edward from the spot he'd been standing previously. The force from his run and the weight of his body sent them both flying and Edward ended up wasting his water on them. Inwardly Jacob groaned when he felt the cold liquid seeping into his clothes, but he couldn't focus on that much when a loud crashing resounded behind him. By now his and Edward's bodies found a new home on the ground. Edward getting the brunt of it and Jacob landing on top of him. _

"_WHAT THE FUCK, TYLER?" a livid voice pierced the air and everyone was surprised to find the owner of said voice happened to be their teacher, Mr. Banner. _

"_Someone call an ambulance! He hit Lauren's car!" this command was shouted from Jessica._

"_No I'm fine. But my car isn't!" Lauren, a short haired girl who was close friends with Jessica, growled. "I'm going to kill you Tyler!"_

"_Sorry!" Tyler called out apologetically. "I lost my footing on the gas. Is everyone okay?"_

"_Did he hit Jacob?" an unknown female called._

"_Oh shit!" Tyler jumped out of his van and rushed over to where Jacob was still hovering over an unconscious Edward. _

_Jacob was huffing, and finally removed himself from Edward to look at the others beginning to crowd around them. "I'm fine but this idiot almost hit him."_

_A moment of silence passed before most of the crowd turned on Tyler and bombarded him with insults._

_Bella made her way over through the crowd and paused at Jacob's side. "Are you okay?" she asked fearfully._

_Jacob gave her a weary smile. "Of course Bella." He stood up and gave her a hug._

"_Uh—why isn't he waking up?" Jessica asked, squatting next to Edward and poking his cheek gently. _

"_Don't touch him! The ambulance is on the way!" Mr. Banner yelled while shoving teens and faculty out of the way to get to the unconscious teen. _

_Jacob released Bella and looked down at the boy he'd just saved. "I didn't know I pushed him that hard. He must've hit his head." Jacob felt the cold tendrils of guilt beginning to twine around his body and Mr. Banner looked up at him with a shake of his head._

"_He isn't bleeding so it might just be a minor concussion. But if you hadn't have done anything, he'd be dead. You're a hero Jake." Mr. Banner sent Jacob a warm smile before it disappeared as he glanced over at Tyler who was inspecting the damage of his van._

_An ambulance sounded in the distance and it wasn't long before a path had been created and the big yellow vehicle was parked a few feet away from the accident. A police car followed after the ambulance and the residential cop, Charlie, exited the car. "What happened?" he asked gruffly._

_As people began to fill him in on what was happening, a gurney was released and rushed to Edward's side. "Is that Carlisle's son, Edward?" a strawberry blonde asked her aid._

"_Tanya! It is!" the dark haired male responded stunned. "Oh he is going to be pissed. Let's hurry up and get him on the gurney."_

"_Okay, Eleazar." The pair quickly lifted Edward and set him on the gurney gently before rushing it back to the ambulance. Less than four minutes after initially arriving, Edward was safely in the hands of medical treatment._

_Mr. Banner, and many of the others who had gathered around the scene, breathed a sigh of relief. A silence filled the air until it was broken by Tyler's groans of complaint._

"_What do you mean you're revoking my license?" _

Jacob wrapped up the story and Edward watched him curiously. "So you saved me?"

A quick nod was given and a slight smile. "Yup. I'm a hero now. You owe me."

Edward ignored the light joke and tilted his head to the side in contemplation. "Why?"

Jacob was taken aback by this. "What do you mean 'why'?"

"Why did you save me? We aren't exactly friends."

"So? I was just supposed to watch you get hit by the van? That's sick." Jacob's face contorted with revulsion at the thought. "You would've died. You know that right?"

Edward shrugged. "I know. But you risked your own life for me and I can't figure out why."

"Geez, just be happy I saved your pale-ass and thank me so we can go back to hating each other." Jacob halfway scowled.

"Thank you." Edward whispered quietly.

Jacob gaped at the boy in bed. "Whoa! I didn't think you'd actually say that. What's thawing your ice-heart?"

Edward snorted at the minor jibe at his cold exterior. "You just saved my life. My _life_! Do you know how serious that is?"

Before Jacob could respond, the door opened again and a blond haired male entered the room and joined the pair in the small hospital room. Walking in like a movie star, his skin as pale as Edward's own, the man could only be Edward's father, Dr. Carlisle.

"Hey son, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked with a tight smile before going to the foot of the bed and picking up the clipboard handing off of it.

"My head kind of hurts but aside from that I think I'm okay." Edward smiled reassuringly at his father.

Carlisle read the papers attached to the clipboard before glancing back up at his son. "Well according to this, you only have a minor concussion so I can release you now if you'd like."

Edward smiled at his father and turned to get out of the bed. "That would be great. How am I getting home?"

Carlisle looked up at the clock. "Well I get off in a couple hours so if you can hang here for a while I can drive you."

"I'll take him home." Jacob offered nonchalantly.

"Really? Well if it's okay with Edward, I see no problem."

Edward glanced at Jacob surprised. "Sure I don't mind."

Carlisle returned the clipboard to the edge of the bed before leaving the room with a final farewell to his son.

Lifting his legs over the side of the bed, Edward planted his feet firmly on the ground and stood up gently. The world tilted and his body almost fell back onto the bed if not for Jacob's strong arms wrapping around him quickly to keep him standing vertical. For a moment Edward rested in the tensed arms before they immediately retracted and Jacob took a step back.

"Ugh! There's no back to that dress and I touched your skin!" Jacob shivered in disgust and Edward chuckled lightly.

"Of course there is no back! It's a hospital gown." He rolled his eyes before speaking again. "And it's not like I have aids."

Jacob stuck out his tongue in a moment of juvenility. "You can't even get aids from skin to skin contact."

"So why are you freaking out like a little girl?"

Jacob ignored the taunt and tossed Edward his soggy clothes that had been resting on the floor next to his chair. "I'll be outside. I think I'm scarred enough from touching you. The thought of you naked makes me want to barf."

This time Edward couldn't help that laughter that flew from his mouth and filled the air. "Shut up you stupid mutt," The gibe seemed more like a term of endearment at the time and Jacob didn't take offense to it. "And get out so that I can change and go home."

Jacob complied with his wishes and stepped outside the room to give Edward his privacy.

Dressing quickly, Edward was disgusted that the clothes were still wet. He was almost tempted to put back on the hospital gown. But he didn't want his backside bared to the world so he resigned himself to his sodden clothes. Shuffling out of the room, he ran smack into Bella who looked to be just about to open the door. Glancing down the hallway, Edward saw Jacob getting a beverage from the vendee machine.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked Bella impassively.

The girl in question flushed lightly and looked down at her toes before glancing back up at him. "I wanted to know if you were okay." She murmured.

"Oh right. Yeah I'm fine." He gave her a small smile which she returned before throwing her arms around him for a hug.

"That's great. You gave everyone quite a scare."

Edward hugged her back and frowned when he felt his heart beating dully against his chest. Usually it'd pick up its pace and thud against his chest erratically as he was holding his crush in his arms. He found it strange that his breathing was normal, his palms were dry and clammy free and overall, he wasn't nervous in the least. Hugging Bella felt like he was hugging Alice, his sister. What happened to the feelings that just a few hours ago had wrapped his body leaving him to feel the wonderful effects of infatuation?

Bella released him and looked down at her damp hands. "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you were wet." She wiped her hands down on her pants. "Glad you're okay." She spoke before standing on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek sweetly. "See you later." She walked away quickly and Edward held the cheek she had kissed in his palm. He hadn't felt a thing. Sure her lips had felt soft against his cheek, but there was no electric tingle. No desire for another that would slowly trail to his lips where an explosion would happen and have him melded to the spot. To be frank, it was like a kiss his mother would give him.

"I must've hit my head harder than I thought." He muttered aloud.

"You did what now?" Jacob asked as he strolled over to Edward with a coke in his hand.

"Nothing." Edward replied.

Jacob popped the tab and took a large swig. He belched loudly and Edward's lip curled in disgust. "What? I'm a guy!"

Edward shook his head in shame before following Jacob out of the hospital and into the parking lot where Jacob had parked his car. Or so Edward thought. It turned out that he didn't drive a car to the hospital but a 1922 black Harley instead. The motorcycle rested in one of the parking spots and Jacob removed the only helmet before slinging a leg over the massive bike. Looking over at Edward standing awkwardly on the sidewalk, he offered the small black helmet.

"Come on Cullen." He tossed the helmet and Edward caught it reflexively.

With a sigh, he strapped the helmet to his head before straddling the motorcycle. Wary of where to put his hands, Jacob started the motorcycle before glancing behind him. "Well this is going to be very awkward but you're going to have to hold me."

Edward glared at the broad back of the teen in front of him. He didn't want to have to touch him and Jacob was right, this _was_ going to be awkward. Reluctantly Edward leaned forward and slithered his arms around the others torso. Once Edward had a firm grip, Jacob started the motorcycle and began speeding out of the parking lot. With the wind whipping every which way, Edward had to lean against Jacob's back to shield his face and gripped the boy tighter to prevent from falling off. Never having ridden a motorcycle, Edward's heart was pounding furiously and he found it both thrilling and nerve wracking. Palms slicked, he had a hard time gripping Jacob's shirt and the thought of falling off had him clenching his eyes shut.

Not a moment too soon, Jacob was slowing down as he pulled into Edward's driveway. Parking the motorcycle and placing his feet down on the pavement to keep it steadied while Edward released Jacob from his vise-like grip. After making purchase with the flat earth, he removed the helmet from his head and passed it to Jacob who burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked puzzled.

Jacob took the helmet and pointed at Edward's hair. "Helmet hair." He finally answered after his laughter had subsided.

"Okay you nut." Edward thanked Jacob for the ride home before turning and heading inside the house. Once he unlocked his door, he heard Jacob's bike rev to life before pedaling away. Opening the door, Edward took a step inside and placed a hand over his heart. After getting off the bike it had begun to return to normal but a slight feeling of loss washed over him. He didn't know why and the feeling confused him.

"Yes, I definitely hit my head harder than I thought."

~SFTDL~

"So yesterday…well I don't think anyone needs a reminder of that accident." Mr. Banner sighed before taking a seat behind his desk. "We had to cut the car wash short after the accident. But we ended up making 105 dollars so that puts us at 705 dollars and that's really good." Mr. Banner smiled at his class reassuringly. "So the million dollar question of the day. What's another way to earn some money?"

The class simmered with open thoughts but none that seemed to be good enough to act upon in the hopes of raising money. This went on for a few minutes before Jessica finally raised her hand.

"I think I have an idea." Her words captured the attention of the whole class including Mr. Banner. "We should have a Breakfast."

"What?" Mr. Banner asked puzzled. "I'm not sure I follow."

Jessica began twirling a lock of her hair between her fingers as she spoke. "Breakfast. Like, you know how sometimes you'll hear of places serving breakfast as a fundraising type thingy."

Mr. Banner's forehead crinkled in contemplation before the light bulb went off and he beamed at our class. "Oh! You mean a brunch." Mr. Banner thought about this and stroked his beardless chin. "Hm. That sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think class?"

The class clapped their approval and once the applause had settled down Mr. Banner asked his final question.

"So how are we going to get the food necessary for the brunch?"

Jessica didn't miss a beat. "Everyone knows my mother owns that warehouse down in Port Angeles. Occasionally she has to throw out food that's about to spoil. Lucky for us, it's that time! I can get the food and we can sell it. Granted, she might want a piece of the profit."

"That's great Jessica! If you need any help getting the food for this brunch, I'm sure your classmates with cars will be more than happy to help you out. As for how we're going to alert people of this brunch...?" Mr. Banner let the question hang in the air.

Bella raised her hand slowly and Mr. Banner called on her quickly.

"I can make some flyers and set them up around town. Also, word of mouth is good too." She spoke with a slight smile.

"True. Okay everyone! Since today is Friday, it's perfect that we have this brunch tomorrow, Saturday, in the cafeteria. I'll get permission from the principal to use the kitchen and this will be great. We'll need to establish some jobs though." Mr. Banner, always prepared, took out a sheet of paper and began scribbling on it quickly. "Okay, I've divided it into categories. We'll need some students to come in early and set up the cafeteria. Arrange the tables, and whatnot. Some waiters and waitresses will be great too. But most importantly we'll need some cooks and cleaning staff. By the way, to all you slackers in the class, the people who arrange the cafeteria will also be the cleaning staff."

A few groans rumbled through the class as said 'slackers' found that their easy way out of this fundraising event was destroyed.

The paper was sent around the classroom and as usual it made its way to Edward and Bella's table. Bella wrote her name under 'cook' and Edward decided to be a waiter. Taking the paper he saw that the pair of nameless students who usually sat behind him was absent today. The next station was across the room and belonged to Jacob and his partner. So rising gracefully from his assigned seat, he made his way over to Jacob before handing him the paper.

"Thanks." Jacob wrote his name under waiter and Edward quirked a brow.

"We're competing again?"

Jacob flashed him a confident smile. "Ready to go down, Cullen?"

Edward shrugged. "We'll see, Black."

The standing teen returned to his seat after the brief conversation with Jacob and found himself surprised at how easily they bantered with each other. Maybe it was the fact that Jacob had saved his life that somehow the brunette seemed more tolerable. The hatred Edward had felt a few days before, he now realized wasn't hatred at all but just an extreme dislike. Who knew it took a close encounter with death to realize you didn't hate someone?

"Well now that everything is taken care of, everyone turn your books to page 437…"

Edward followed the instructions obediently and heard a quiet grunt of annoyance beside him. Turning his to the right, he found Bella leaning over and searching through her bag for her textbook. "Did I leave it at home?" she mused aloud softly.

"We can share." Edward offered, already sliding the book in-between them both.

Bella looked up at him thankfully. "Really?" she asked.

"It's no problem Bella."

Bella scooted her chair just a bit closer to his own so that she could see the textbook better. "Thank you Edward." A warm smile crossed her face and Edward tugged his lips into a crooked one of his own.

While Mr. Banner began teaching, Edward studied Bella from the corner of his eye. She was diligently taking notes, both from the textbook and from what the teacher was scribbling across the chalkboard. Her brown hair bounced with her actions and sometimes it would brush against Edward's cheeks. They were sitting very close and Edward was puzzled by the lack of feelings.

Had Jacob been correct in his assumptions that Edward only appreciated Bella's outward beauty? If so, then what happened to those feeling? Ever since yesterday and leaving the hospital, things just weren't the same. Edward vaguely wondered if a CAT scan was in order. Was it truly possible to lose feelings for someone over simple words from a jealous outsider?

"Edward?" Bella looked over at him inquiringly.

The boy in question shook his head clear of such confusing thoughts and focused on Bella. "I'm sorry. Did you say something?"

"Uh I just asked if you were okay. You seem a bit dazed." She lifted up one of her hands and rested it on top of his own before squeezing it gently. "Is it the concussion?" she asked softly.

Edward glanced down at the warm hand on his before flickering his eyes to meet her own. Removing his hand from hers to scratch his head conspicuously, he shook his head. "No, I'm fine."

Bella quickly removed her hand from his area and returned to doing her work. "Oh, well that's good."

Edward immediately understood that he had mildly offended the girl by retracting his hand. But somehow it hadn't felt right, the feeling of her hand on his. Slowly it began to dawn on him that how he saw her wasn't like how he had before. Strangely enough, Edward realized that he didn't have any true feelings towards the girl with which he had nothing in common with. She was no longer the object of his affections.

A brief sigh escaped him and he continued to daydream as class progressed and eventually ended. Happy that it was the last class of the day, Edward packed up his belongings and headed for the door.

"Wait! I'm going to need help getting the food!" Jessica suddenly screamed.

Most of the teens in the class that were leaving the room paused, either in the doorway or at their seats and looked at Jessica with wide eyes.

"I'm not helping!" a boy hollered towards the front before racing out of class. Many students dashed out of the room as well, not wanting to have to drive to Port Angeles and soon only five students remained. Edward, Jacob, Bella, Jessica and Angela.

"Well damn. This sucks." Jessica muttered dejectedly.

Angela walked over to her friend and gave her a quick hug. "It's fine. Ben left to bring his car around. He's helping."

"So is Embry but Quil has to go babysit his niece but you have us. Save Edward who I don't think has a car." Jacob told Jessica before smirking at Edward who rolled his eyes.

"For your information, I do have a car. It's just out of commission right now." Edward grunted.

"Oh? What happened? Is the carburetor broke or something?" Jacob queried.

Edward stared wide eyed at Jacob. "You know about cars?"

"Of course! I'm a guy. Isn't that the stereotype?"

Edward shrugged. "I guess."

Jessica walked towards the door and glanced back at the others waiting around. "Well come on! And Bella, make sure the fliers are pretty."

"I'll help her." Angela murmured, asking Bella with her eyes if this was okay. Bella gave a slight tilt of her head to show she was in fact okay with this and Jessica flashed a gracious smile before striding out of the room. The boys followed after her and once in the parking lot, they pooled around Jessica's car. Ben and Embry were in their own cars and pulled up beside Jessica.

"So since Edward doesn't have a car, one of us is going to have to let him ride along with us." Jessica fluttered her lashes at the pale teen. "You could always ride with me." she almost purred.

Edward repressed the look of contempt that fought to mar his face.

"He can ride with me." Jacob sighed after a beat. Standing not a foot away from the boy, Edward heard him mutter "No one should have to suffer such a car ride with her."

Jessica pouted. "Is that okay with you Edward?"

Edward nodded quickly before she could somehow con him into riding with her.

"Fine." She grumbled. "Follow me if you don't know the way to mother's store. I'll give her a call on the way there so she'll be expecting us. The boxes are quite heavy so you'll be doing a lot of lifting. Are you ready to go?"

She didn't wait for an answer but instead slipped into her car and began backing out of the parking space. Ben and Embry took off after her while Jacob led Edward to his Volkswagen Rabbit parked a couple cars away. "Oh you have two cars?" Edward asked in mild surprise.

Jacob took out his keys and unlocked the doors. Edward made his way over to the passenger side and claimed the seat. "Yes. The motorcycle I found at the scrapyard while looking for spare parts and decided to fix it up. She runs like a beauty too. But you've seen that first hand." Jacob spoke proudly of his bike as he started the car and pulled out of the lot quickly. "Where did she go? I don't know where her mom works."

Edward searched the street and found the tail end of Jessica's car. "Right there, just keep straight."

Jacob followed Edward's instructions and a comfortable silence reigned inside the car. But this didn't last long, for Jacob is talker. "So how are you doing? The head I mean."

Edward brought a hand up to the back of his head and massaged it gently. After the accident, he had found his head to be a bit tender so he was always careful with it until it healed fully. "I'm fine for the most part."

"Well that's good. I couldn't imagine what you must be going through—are we friends now or something?" Jacob blurted as he finally came up behind Ben's car that was following Embry who was behind Jessica.

Edward glanced over at the dark haired teen. "I don't know. You saved my life so any ill feelings I've had towards you in the past seemed to have evaporated. I guess we aren't friends exactly but on good terms."

"Hm." Jacob focused on the road while absorbing Edward's words.

It began to rain, starting off with a slight drizzle. A speck or two against their windshield soon became a torrent of water streaming down endlessly from the now darkened sky. Not a single cloud could be made out, but instead a massive sheet of gray colored the sky into one giant blob. As the rain battered against the windshield, Jacob could no longer see out of it clearly so he turned on the wipers and soon the water was being streaked across the windshield before being removed completely, for more rain and the wipers to repeat their actions.

"I thought it was supposed to be sunny." Edward grumbled, peering out his window at the sky with annoyance written across his pale face.

Jacob laughed, taking a quick glance at his classmate. "This is Forks. You act like it doesn't rain every day."

"Actually," Edward watched as they turned down a street and ended up on the highway. "We're on the freeway now, so I'm pretty sure we're no longer in Forks."

Jacob rolled his eyes and pushed his foot down harder on the gas as the rain continued to beat furiously against the tiny car. "Whatever." Jacob laughed again. "Washington is rainy state I guess. Or at least this part is."

Edward sighed and turned his eyes from the window to straight ahead where he could see Embry and Ben racing alongside Jessica. "I forgot my umbrella though." Edward finally admitted grudgingly.

Jacob barked a laugh and sped up even faster. "I don't know how you managed to do that with the city you live in. It's like leaving the house without shoes on. An umbrella is a necessity."

"Are you about to lecture me?" Edward scowled. "I'm already kicking myself."

"Well don't kick too hard. You already injured your head, you don't want to hurt your legs too."

Edward gaped at the joke Jacob had made before a tug of his lips had him smiling and a slight chuckle could be heard. "Shut up you stupid mutt." All said light-heartedly, Jacob found no reason to get upset at the taunt. "It was your fault I hit my head anyway." Edward ceased laughing and looked at Jacob curiously. "Could you have hit my head any harder against the pavement?"

Jacob shrugged his arms up in repentance. "Hey! I didn't think." He began laughing along with Edward before returning his hands to the wheel. "All I did was act. I couldn't even stop myself from falling too."

"You should be a football player with the way you tackled me." Edward joked.

Jacob thought about this seriously. "Nah, I would but the Forks High football team sucks and tackling you wasn't fun."

"Oh?" Edward quirked a brow.

"Hell no! I hurt my side." Jacob massaged the side of his body with one of hands and Edward's eyes glanced over at the action.

"Wait—you hurt yourself too?" he asked surprised.

"Oh course idiot. But I didn't hit my head so I didn't need to go to the hospital." Jacob flashed him a smug grin and Edward rolled his eyes but couldn't fight the smile erupting across his lips.

"Whatever. Just be grateful you didn't. It can be painful." Edward gently rubbed his head again before the pair lapsed into another comfortable silence.

After what felt like mere minutes of driving, the pair was following Jessica off the freeway and onto the streets of Port Angeles. "Look at all the stores!" Edward commented with child-like wonder.

"Have you never been to Port Angeles?" Jacob asked perplexed.

"Nope." Edward shook his head and watched as Jessica and the others parked next to a large warehouse.

"Weird. Why?"

Edward merely shrugged as Jacob pulled up beside Embry's parked car. "I don't know, I just had no reason to come up here." Jacob ceased his questions before reaching into the back seat and grabbing one of the jackets resting on the backseat. "Here. It has a hood so you won't be getting all drenched in the rain."

Edward took the dark brown jacket and slipped it on awkwardly for he was still seated. It held a woodsy musk that seemed to emit around Jacob and even filled his car. Once it was on, Edward found the sleeves too baggy and the torso puffed out more. He'd never really noticed that Jacob was bigger than him but with the jacket on, he could definitely tell. The dark haired teen was definitely buffer than him, and his height made his arms longer as well. A bit perturbed by this, Edward shook away his thoughts before turning to Jacob. "Thank you." He muttered while Jacob took the other jacket and slipped into it more naturally.

"No problem." Jacob responded before opening his door, slipping on his hood and exiting the car.

Edward mirrored Jacob's actions and soon they were walking over to where the others had gather near the warehouse. Entering through the double doors, they were sheltered from the rain and removed their hoods. Jessica had an umbrella with her, closed it quickly before setting it up against the door.

"Okay so this is the back of the warehouse as you can see." Jessica gestured to the fact that there were boxes lined up, some stacked to the ceiling which seemed precarious to Edward. There were numerous shelves and rows of boxes as well. Off to the side were a few boxes that had a black sheet over them. On top was a sign labeled 'expired'. "So my mother is in the front running the store part of the warehouse and she said she left her donated food over here." Jessica pointed to the 'expired' section. "She's being so courteous about it though. She only wants ten percent of our profits!" Jessica squealed and turned towards the boxes, her back to the boys.

"Wow. I didn't know she knew a word like _courteous_." Jacob muttered under his breath.

Edward heard him and stifled a laugh. He agreed silently with Jacob and watched as Ben was the first to break through and start the loading-up-their-cars-with-boxes task. Removing the black sheet, numerous boxes were sprawled out and labeled. All listening breakfast foods like 'pancakes' and 'sausages'. Ben picked up a box, followed by Embry and soon Jacob and Edward. Edward noticed that some of the boxes were cold as though they had been stored in a freezer.

"Are you really not going to help?" Embry asked when he had taken the box to his car and returned for another.

Jessica batted her mascaraed eye lashes at the boy. "You're just so strong. I didn't think I'd need to." A light pucker of her lips and she looked at the boy forlornly. "Do you really think I should?" she asked in a cutesy voice.

"Oh cut the crap, Jess. That's not going to work on Em." Jacob called out as he too returned from loading his car with Edward at his heels.

"No wait, maybe she's right." Embry looked over at Jacob quickly. "I mean she's a girl and girls can be fragile. We wouldn't want her to break a nail."

"Or her brain." Edward grumbled.

"You got jokes?" Jacob asked with a laugh, ignoring the scowl that flashed across Jessica's face at the insult.

"Whatever!" she snapped. "I'm going to go ask my mom if she can spare some paper plates and stuff." The girl huffed indignantly before storming away towards a door leading to another part of the warehouse.

"That girl is quite a character right?" Ben asked the others who nodded in agreement before finishing the task at hand.

Once all the boxes were loaded up, Jessica still had yet to return.

"Should we leave or wait for her?" Ben asked the other three. The boys exchanged glances and came to an unspoken agreement. Heading back to their cars, they began the hour long drive back to Forks where they would deposit their boxes at the school and head home.

"Do you think she's going to be angry when she finds us missing?" Edward thought aloud.

Jacob shrugged and pulled onto the highway. "Who cares? She's annoying."

"I can't argue with you on that note." Edward chuckled softly. "But she said she was going to get her mother's permission about the paper plates."

"So?"

"Well you know what that means right?" Edward probed.

"Uh—no?"

Edward grinned and rested his head against the window. It was cool for the temperature outside had dropped significantly because of the rain. "She's going to have to do what she didn't want to do."

A moment passed before Jacob understood what Edward was hedging at. "We're not there. She's going to have to load up her car herself!" Jacob began laughing at the thought of an irate Jessica packing her car with boxes in the rain. Plus she had an umbrella, not a hood. "Someone is going to get wet."

They laughed at the misfortune of the pretentious girl and Jacob reached over to turn on the radio. The car suddenly filled with the classical delights of Clair de Lune. Embarrassed, Jacob immediately reached out and clicked the radio off.

"You like Debussy?" Edward asked surprised. Debussy or rather Clair de Lune was one of his favorite songs. He'd even learned to play it on the piano.

Jacob sighed and his shoulders sagged. "It's comforting music. I like listening to it when I want to relax. Go ahead. Make fun of me."

Edward merely stared at Jacob in awe. Before he realized what he was doing and shook his head clear. "There is nothing wrong with liking Debussy. I listen to this song when I'm doing homework—

"You like it too?" Jacob asked, eyebrows soaring nearly off his forehead. "But you're a guy!"

Edward's face scrunched up in puzzlement. "So are _you_ and _you_ listen to it."

"Oh right."

"Unless you're really a girl." Edward teased.

Jacob scoffed. "Oh hell no. I'm 100 percent male and a well-endowed one at that." Jacob winked and Edward shuddered.

"Ever think you share too much information?" Edward asked while revulsion caused his face to contort.

"Meh, just saying."

Clair de Lune continued to waft through the air sweetly before picking up in tempo briefly and ending after a couple minutes. More classical music drifted through the car and the ride back to Forks seemed just as short as the ride to Port Angeles. Jacob pulled into the school parking lot and was happy to turn off his wipers for the rain had lessened considerably.

Mr. Banner was waiting for the students with the door to the school open and waving in greet. "Well, let's get to unloading these boxes, I am ready to go home." Jacob mumbled.

"Me too." Edward agreed while opening his door.

They made their way over to the trunk and Jacob popped it open. They each grabbed a box and began walking towards Mr. Banner.

"I've cleared it with the principal. Everything is set up and ready to go. You may drop those boxes off in the cafeteria. The lunch aids were nice enough to stay behind and said they would sort through everything to see if it needs to be put in the fridge or not. So after you drop off the boxes you are free to go."

"Cool." Jacob said once Mr. Banner had finished talking.

The boys walked through the deserted halls quickly and made their way into the cafeteria. Embry and Ben passed by them having deposited their boxes and the boys exchanged quick greetings.

A few minutes later they had unloaded the last box and Mr. Banner was wishing them a goodnight. Edward headed back to Jacob's car with Jacob leading the way. As Jacob was unlocking his Rabbit, a car sped into the school parking lot and parked a few feet away from his own. An angry brunette exited the car and slammed the door with fervor. "So it's okay to just _leave_ me there?" she screeched at the two boys who had yet to get in their car.

"Oh hi Jess. How are you?" Jacob asked with a smile.

The girl in question narrowed her eyes. "Shut up Jake! I had to load up my car! I got WET!" she growled.

Now that they took a better look at her, Jessica was in fact still damp. Hair matted to her face, her clothes clung to her body in a I-just-jumped-in-the-pool kind of way. It wasn't attractive. Not in the least. Her make-up had begun to run and she looked quite imposing with the black smears from her mascara dripping off her eyelids.

"So we're going to go. Get in the car Edward!" Jacob jumped into the driver's seat and Edward practically dove to get into the passenger side.

Jessica glowered at the boys as Jacob put the pedal to the medal and zipped out parking lot. Edward turned around to watch Jessica stamp her feet in anger before Mr. Banner made his way over to console the furious girl.

Jacob turned the corner and soon Jessica was no longer in sight. "Well tomorrow will be interesting." Jacob spoke, flashing his teeth with a grin. "I wonder which of us will make the most money tomorrow."

Edward repressed the smirk that threatened to break out across his lips. "Oh right, we do have a little competition going on. I'm going to win of course."

Jacob scoffed and slowed down as the light changed from yellow to red. "Oh please! I'm definitely going to win this time around. So are we betting on the same thing again? Time alone with Bella?"

Edward's mild smirk faltered and he watched as the opposite traffic began to slow down and their light turned green. Jacob began driving again before Edward spoke. "Actually, I don't really like her much anymore."

"What?" Jacob asked stunned.

Edward shrugged as Jacob pulled into his driveway. "I don't know. It just doesn't feel the same around her."

"We're friends now. You aren't after my girl so I find no reason we can't be friends." Jacob grinned at the blond.

"Why _do_ you like her?" Edward asked enquiringly. He honestly couldn't see Jacob liking such a plain girl like Bella.

"Why does anyone like someone? I don't know. I just do."

Edward reached over and opened his door. "I think you love her but not in the romantic way. More like a sister. When you've known someone for a really long time, sometimes you can misconstrue feelings."

Jacob shrugged for what felt like the millionth time that day. "Well whatever. What do you care?"

Edward was floored by this question. Why did he care? Deciding not to answer, he bid Jacob a Farwell before closing the car door and heading inside his house.

~SFTDL~

The cafeteria was set up beautifully. The seniors who had resigned themselves to doing the set-up had moved the tables around so that it now resembled that of a restaurant. They had placed table clothes atop the tables as well and the whole atmosphere had a cozy feel to it. Bella had gone to work on the fliers and word of mouth seemed to play a big factor too, for it seemed that everyone in the city of Forks had come to support the seniors in their endeavors. A line was out the door and Mr. Banner had to open up the auditorium for the ones waiting to be. Entertainment was given to those waiting by a few seniors telling jokes up on the stage and doing short skits.

Edward smiled down at the family of four sitting at the corner table. He didn't know the family personally, but the man knew his father and asked him to send Carlisle his regards. Edward promised he would before taking the families orders and moving onto another table. Passing by Jacob who was grinning brightly, the short haired raven threw him a thumbs up before going to wait on a table.

The flow was very fast paced and Edward felt so turned around as he rushed from the kitchen back to the cafeteria and delivered numerous meals to various families all gathered in the cafeteria. But he didn't want to let this show to his new found friend, Jacob, and so whenever they passed by each other he made sure to give his friend a haughty smile to show that he was in fact making lots of money and definitely going to beat him in their little competition.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE ISN'T ANYMORE BACON?" an irate woman sitting off to the side with a group of people shouted. Sitting at a circular table with three other females, she slammed her hands on the table and people began to stare at her.

"I can't believe this is happening. You don't understand how she gets if there is no bacon. Please tell me this is a joke." One of the women at the table asked the waitress who happened to be Jessica.

Jessica seemed to be out of her element with the irate women. "I only received notice t-that we're out of bacon f-five minutes ago." She mildly stammered.

"I ORDERED MY FOOD TEN MINUTES AGO YOU IDIOT! NOW BRING ME MY BACON!" the enraged woman looked ready to jump across the table and strangle the bacon out of Jessica.

Edward looked down at the family whose order he had within his hands. "Excuse me. Don't think me terribly rude but do you think I could give your meal, which contains bacon, to the woman over there?"

The elderly lady who was with her husband and another younger male, presumably her son, smiled softly at Edward. "You may."

Edward thanked the lady and made a mental note to not charge the elderly woman for her food. No, her meal would be on the house.

Making his way over to the outraged woman still chewing out Jessica and capturing the attention of most of the cafeteria, he stopped when he reached the table. "Excuse me but did you say you want some bacon?" Edward asked gently while lowering his tray and picking up the plate that contained bacon, eggs and a couple pancakes. "I couldn't help but to overhear you and it turns out that we had just three slices left. I hope this satisfies you." Edward placed the plate before the woman who thawed instantly at his charm and beamed up at him.

"Thank you so much! I love bacon." The woman threw Jessica a sneer. "You liar. There was obviously some bacon left." Jessica sighed in frustration before walking away to assist another table.

"If there is anything else you need, please let me know. While I'm here, is everyone else satisfied with their meals?" Awestruck eyes stared at Edward and nodded slowly.

"We are." They murmured in unison.

"That's great. If you need anything, please flag me down." he winked at them before walking back to the kitchen only to receive a round of applause.

"Thank goodness you calmed that woman down!" Bella looked up at Edward from behind the large stove where she was cooking more pancakes.

Edward smiled and was clapped on the back by someone entering. "I can honestly say I don't know what I would've done in that situation. Good job Edward." Jacob flashed him his bright as the sun smile before grabbing a few plates with food on them and heading back out.

Edward grabbed his own plates and headed for the elderly woman whom had graciously given up her meal for the woman a few tables away. "Here you are ma'am. And don't worry about the tab. You are covered."

"Are you sure?" she asked while accepting the plate.

"Of course." Edward bowed formally and the elder giggled like a schoolgirl.

"Thank you." She returned the smile adorning Edward's face and he tipped his imaginary hat before leaving the trio to their meal to assist others who were piling in as people finished their meals and left.

What felt like years but was really only a couple hours, passed, and the last customer belched before escorting his three children out of the cafeteria.

Edward, Jacob, Jessica and the other waiters and waitresses collapsed onto the nearest table. Claiming seats they all huffed in unison.

"My feet are killing me." Jessica griped.

"I have syrup running down my shirt." Jacob grumbled.

"I think some kid got eggs in my hair." Edward grouched before shaking his head and having bits of scrambled egg to fling to the ground.

The complaints continued until they were all complained out and soon they were laughing as they recalled the day.

"Did you see the one kid slip on the spilt syrup and fall on that man?" Jacob asked simpering.

"He ended up pulling down his pants." Edward laughed quietly. "I don't think I've ever seen my little pony boxers before."

"He turned so red though." Jacob covered his mouth to keep the laughter from reigning throughout the room. "He left so quickly too."

Jessica sat up from her spot and stretched her arms. "That bacon lady was the worst. Never again am I waiting on tables."

The boys laughed at the angry face on the teen before rising from the table. Their other classmates had already begun the cleanup and Mr. Banner told them they were free to leave whenever they deemed appropriate.

After resting for a short while, the boys got up, bid Jessica an adieu before heading over to Jacob's car. "I won again." Edward grinned at his friend before taking a seat in the front.

"You did—and by a measly dollar too." Jacob almost pouted as he started the car. "So what's the catch or whatever? What do you want?" Jacob pulled out of the parking space and began cruising towards the exit of the parking lot.

"Let's go to Port Angeles again." Edward suggested.

"Oh right! You've never been there." Edward watched Jacob's face light up with glee at this expedition. "Cool, but let me stop by my house and pick up my wallet and change my syrupy shirt. I may want to buy a few things down there and I don't want to smell like pancakes."

"Fine by me." Edward leaned back against the seat and watched as the weather shed a few tears as a light drizzle began. "Want to listen to Clair de Lune again?" he asked teasingly.

"Don't start with me Cullen. You listen to it too."

Jacob pulled into his driveway not to long after and parked. "You can come in I guess."

Curiosity about Jacob's home got the better of Edward and he followed the taller teen out of the car.

The house itself that Jacob resided was small and reminded Edward more of a hut than anything. At best, the homely house would have a handful of rooms. After he entered, Edward realized he was correct in his assumptions. A living room that molded into a kitchen was the two rooms. Jacob and his father had separate rooms and of course there was a bathroom. The overall décor was plentiful and looked like that of a man cave. A plasma screen TV sat against the window looking out of place in the small home. A burgundy couch sat a few feet away and also seemed to act as the divider of the kitchen and living room. Edward didn't get much more time to look at the room as Jacob was motioning for him to follow him towards the back where his room was located.

Jacob opened the last door on the right and Edward entered a room nearly as small as a closet. The twin bed took up the most space out of everything. It stretched the length of the wall and left no room between. A dresser with a lamp was the only other item of furniture. Posters of numerous bands and females plastered the walls giving it a 'lived-in' feeling along with clothes piled in the corners and shoes lying against the bed. The bed itself was made and a couple pillows lay askew on top of it.

The owner of the room walked over to his dresser and opened the top compartment. Pulling out a worn leather wallet, he stuffed it into his pocket before turning to Edward. "So are you thirsty or hungry? While you're here I can make you a sandwich or something."

Edward shook his head, not wanting to accept anything from his amiable friend. He saw that obviously, aside from the TV, Jacob and his father were not in the best financial means and to take something as precious as food from them would be wrong. "I'm not really hungry. Maybe later."

Jacob merely shrugged before leading the way back to the car.

Over an hour later Jacob was pulling into Port Angeles again. By now, afternoon had rolled around and while the sky was still dark with clouds but the rain had ceased for the moment. "Time to shop!" Jacob proclaimed ecstatically.

For three hours the pair walked up and down the boulevard heading into numerous stores, browsing and window shopping for the most part. They bought a few things here and there but nothing major. By the time their little outing had come to an end, the barely visible sun had begun its decent and the world grew darker with the coming of night.

"I need to fill up the car with gas." Jacob noted when they pulled up to the final store Edward said he wished to visit. The store sat on the edge of town and contained numerous records. "I'm going to get a fill-up while you mess around here okay?"

Edward nodded that it was fine before leaving the car and watching Jacob head off down the street to the nearest gas station. Making his way over to store Edward frowned when it turned out that the store was closed. "Well darn. I guess I'd better go somewhere else." Looking up and down the walkway to the right, where Jacob had gone, he'd visited all the stores. But to the left was an open plane. "Maybe there are stores down there too." Deciding to take the trip, he began walking down the empty street but only encountered the backs of large warehouses. "I guess not." He grunted after walking for a few minutes merely lead him to a dead end. Turning around, Edward bumped into a large figure and took a step back immediately. "Sorry about that." He grumbled before eyeing the man suspiciously.

Age unknown, the man was taller than Edward by a couple inches with light brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and an olive pallor. He was wearing a hoodie with the hood half-on, half-off giving him a disheveled look. "You lost?" the guy asked impassively.

Edward was about to respond politely that he wasn't in fact lost, when he saw the other two thugs flanking the guy on either side. Never being one to fear most situations, Edward was shocked to find his heart pick up its pace at the threatening aura that seemed to emit from the trio. Finding his voice after a beat, he shook his head. "I'm not lost."

"You look lost." The guy pressed before an arrogant smirk crossed his face. "Why don't you let me and my boys lead you to safety." Not a question but more of a threat.

Edward wanted to huff at the mere waves of testosterone rolling off the three. A fight was brewing and even though Edward was no wimp, it was three against one so the chances of him coming out of this scrape the victor, was slim to none. "That's rather kind of you," when in doubt be polite. "But I'm heading down the road to meet my friend. Thank you for assistance though." Edward took a side step to walk around the man when a hand slammed down on his shoulder.

"I don't think you're going anywhere right now." The guy sneered, losing his previous façade of trying to be helpful. "Empty you're pockets rich-boy." The demand was enhanced with a shove from the guy.

Edward stumbled backwards a step before standing his ground and glaring at the guy who was cracking his knuckles like the stereotypical thug. "I don't have any money." Edward muttered almost under his breath.

The man cocked a brow and laughed heartily at the false confession. His two friends beside him also laughed before returning their eyes to him. "Sure rich-boy. I can see you want to do this the hard way." Snapping his finger, the two behind him were suddenly front and center while glowering at Edward. "Hold him down boys while I go through his pockets." The two nodded simultaneously before jumping forward to latch onto Edward.

Side-stepping the boys swiftly, Edward thrust his foot forward, kicking the one on the right in the chin. The motion was so sudden the guy couldn't dodge it and ended up snapping his mouth together in pain. A howl of pain escaped from the guy before he spat a bit of blood onto the pavement. "Oh come on Riley! You need to do better than that!" the original man who had been threatening Edward chastised his friend. "Demetri, finish him please."

"Sure thing James." The man, Demetri, charged at Edward who tried to duck under the oncoming man but ended up getting tackled regardless of his efforts. Pinning him to the ground with his large stature, Demetri pulled back one of his arms, curled his hand into a fist before slamming it down upon Edward's torso.

The wind escaped from Edward's lungs as Demetri pounded on his stomach three more times before moving up to his face and slamming his fist against Edward's right cheek. The pain that flared in his face rivaled the pain that coursed across his torso. A pitiful moan sounded from the teen as his vision began to swim from all pain. Having had a concussion not too long ago and getting hit in the head once more, Edward vaguely wondered if brain damage was to ensue. The thought of fighting back was now a lost cause and the thought of getting robbed pissed him off more than anything but there was nothing he could do with the weight of Demetri still pinning him to the ground.

James suddenly loomed over Edward with a brash sneer. "Well you certainly put up a fight, didn't you rich-boy? Too bad you lost. You have spunk I'll give you that."

Riley appeared beside James and threw Edward a foul look. Blood was beginning to cake on his chin and the bruise from the kick had already begun forming.

"Time to empty you're pockets and be on our merry way." James grunted before bending over to plunder Edward's pockets.

A screeching sound pieced the air as a car swerved to a stop a foot away from the four men. James immediately straightened his body to see what was going on and Demetri hopped off Edward as well. Being on the ground and with the three thugs in front of him, Edward couldn't see full what was going on but he did hear the sound of a car door slamming shut and an enraged yet familiar voice resounded.

"What the hell, Edward?" Jacob spotted his friend lying on the ground in pain with three men crowded around him. "Why did you wonder off? I've been looking everywhere for you!" Jacob continued with his rant.

"Well what do we have here? A pair of rich-boys eh?" James grinned at Jacob before snapping his fingers again.

Demetri and Riley pounced on Jacob, wanting to catch him by surprise and overwhelm him with their being two against one. Surprise contorted their faces when Jacob slammed his fists into each of their guts before clonking their heads together. Riley and Demetri lost their balance from the rough treatment before falling to the ground.

"Whoa! What the—he there take it easy." James put up his hands defensively before backing away slowly. "We were just kidding around. Right guys?" James spared his friends a glance before locking eyes with a furious Jacob.

"Leave now before I do something I might regret later." Jacob warned darkly.

James didn't need to be told twice. Thinking only of himself, he ditched his friends and left the area as quickly as his legs would allow. Demetri and Riley watched him go before standing up shakily and following after.

Once the thugs were no longer in view, Jacob made his way over to Edward who was clutching his stomach. "Yikes! They did a number on your face." Jacob outstretched his hand and Edward reached out and placed his palm inside the other. Helping him to his feet, Edward winced from the pain and wrapped his free arm around his torso. "Come on, I'll help you to the car." Jacob slipped an arm around his waist and Edward placed his arm across the broad shoulders of the boy and allowed him to help him to the car. Strange thoughts weaseled their way into the pale teens mind. Why was he noticing the warm emitting from the boy? Why did, for a moment, the pain seemed to ebb away at the mere touch of Jacob?

Shaking his head clear from the peculiar thoughts, Jacob released him when they made it to the car a few feet away, and opened the door for his friend. Edward slid inside quickly and soon Jacob was behind the wheel, speeding towards Forks.

"What happened? One minute I'm filling my tank with gas and the next, I come to pick you up only to find you've disappeared!" Jacob threw a look at Edward that almost had the boy recoiling in his seat. Almost.

"I was looking for more stores. And I would've been fine! I didn't need your help." Edward spat while leaning his head against the window and cringing when his tender cheek slapped against the glass.

"Yeah cuz when I showed up it looked you had everything under control." Jacob growled. "Edward, you need to be more careful! Port Angeles isn't as safe as Forks. You could've been hurt worse!"

"Why do you care?" Edward snapped.

Jacob paused for a moment. "Well you're my friend. I wouldn't want you to get hurt. Geez." He grumbled with a roll of his eyes.

Edward felt his heart lurch at the words and wondered what the hell was going on with his body lately. Jacob was stirring up feelings that used to only happen when….

"How is you're cheek doing?" Jacob asked, snapping Edward out of his reverie.

Edward turned his face so that Jacob could see the now reddened and swelling cheek. "It hurts a bit." Edward admitted.

"Looks like it!" Jacob reached out and slowly drew his thumb across the swollen cheek gently. "If you put some ice on it, I'm sure you'll be fine." Jacob retracted his hand and refocused on the road. "It happens to Embry all the time and ice almost heals it I swear." Jacob continued to talk about his friends while unknowingly to him; Edward was still enraptured of the simple touch. If his cheek hadn't already been red, it would be now. Flushed a delicate scarlet, Edward felt his palms slick and become clammy as his heart had stuttered erratically at the touch. So confusing these feelings were for him; what was happening to him? Slowly though, it dawned on him why he was feeling the way he was around the dark haired teen beside him. He wasn't such a fool as to not know what was going on. He didn't know how it happened, but he had developed feelings for Jacob.

Eyes widening into saucers, Edward cast his eyes to Jacob who was happily recalling a past adventure he'd had with his friends Quil and Embry. Using his hands to emphasize what he was saying, Edward watched the full pink lips moving rapidly as Jacob's speech continued to trill through the air of the small car. So entranced was he in raking his eyes over the muscly teen that he didn't notice when Jacob had pulled into his driveway and ceased talking.

"You okay there?" Jacob asked, concern lacing his tone.

Edward snapped too immediately and nodded. "I'm fine." He replied impassively.

"Are you hot? Why is you're face so red?" Jacob leaned over to place the back of his palm over Edward's forehead.

The touch only caused the confused teen to redden farther like that of a fire truck. "I'm fine!" Edward snapped, brushing away the hand and opening the door to escape from his worried friend. Unfortunately for Edward, he forgot to unhook his seatbelt and after trying to bolt, he nearly fell to the ground. The seatbelt gripped his body, preventing him from the fall, so instead he ended up half-in half-out the car. Pain began to ravage his stomach as the belt dug into his stomach where barely an hour ago he'd been getting a pummeling.

Jacob laughed at his stuck friend before walking around to the opposite side of the car and helping the angry blonde out of the predicament. Leaning over Edward's body, Jacob unhooked the seatbelt and caught Edward before he could plummet to the ground.

The strong arms gripping Edward around the waist were doing nothing to quell his budding feelings. "There ya go. All good." Jacob released him and Edward almost frowned at the lack of contact. "So do you need me to walk you to your door, or will you be fine on your own?" It was half a tease but sincerity lied underneath the words. Just to feel Jacob's arms around him, Edward responded with emotionless words.

"I don't want to fall so…"

Jacob snorted before slipping his toned arm around the smaller teen's waist and helping him amble to his front door. The touch, as gentle as it was, still was so exhilarating for Edward. He loved the feel of Jacob's arm around him and wished it would stay. But after he reached his door, Jacob released him and took out his keys to unlock it. "Even though I encountered those idiots," Edward scowled at the thought of the thugs from before. "This was fun. We should do it again sometime." He smiled one of his rare crooked smiled that was returned with one of Jacob's famous grins.

"It was and totally. I'll see ya on Monday then." Jacob half waved at the boy before turning back to his car. Edward watched him go with mild dismay before heading inside his home. Overall, the day had been quite interesting from the hustle and bustle of being a waiter, down to his potential mugging and outing with Jacob. Discovering new feelings was a bit shocking but maybe it was nothing. It was possible that he was just making up the feelings or confusing them for something else akin to friendship. Anything was possible.

~SFTDL~

_A warm fleeting touch coursed over Edward's chest leaving a trail of fire in its wake. "Stop teasing me." he groaned huskily. _

_The movie they had been watching—long since forgotten. Edward had been reaching for the popcorn and his hand touched Jacob's who'd been reaching for the popcorn too. The lingering touch caused him to lock gazes with the bronzed teen._

_Half-lidded eyes searched his own before a warm mouth descended upon his pale pink, thin lips. Edward started at the kiss, completely shocked that this was happening but not objecting to it in the least. Chaste as it was, Jacob pulled back some before slipping his hands underneath the blonds shirt. "Stop teasing me." Edward groaned, breath coming in shuddering gasps from such a simple touch._

_Jacob's thumb brushed over his hardened nipples and Edward arched into the touch. A smirk befell Jacob's tanned face and he dipped his head to capture Edward's lips with his own. Nibbling softly on his lower lip, Jacob licked at the lip before Edward opened his mouth to allow the warm, wet muscle inside. While Jacob's tongue plundered the others' his rough hands traveled down the smooth, pale torso before catching on the waistline of Edward's pants. Unbuttoning the jeans quickly, Jacob slipped his hand inside—_

Edward awoke with a start, sitting up straight in bed with a light sheen of sweat resting against his forehead. He glanced over at the clock on his bedside table and sighed. It was only 7am. Who wakes up that early on a Sunday?

Not knowing if he just wanted to go back to sleep or just get up for the day, he flopped back down on his bed and felt a slight rustle between his legs. "Oh crap…" Edward looked down and saw the insistent bulge cropped between his legs. "Dammit, I must really like him." Edward reached his hand into his pajama pants to finish off what his dream had created.

~SFTDL~

"Hey bro. I'm surprised you're calling." Emmett sat down on plush chair in the student lounge. A steaming mug of black tea rested in front of him and a half eaten breakfast burrito lay messily beside the cup on a crème colored napkin. "It's been what, over three months since we last talked?" Emmett leaned forward and grabbed his mug before taking a hearty gulp and relishing in the hot liquid quenching his thirst.

Edward had taken a shower after waking up and having some _'him time'_. Confused about everything that had been going on, he called his brother and hoped that he would be awake at such an hour. Luck was on his side for his brother answered after the fourth ring when he was just about to give up hope. "It has been a while." Edward chuckled uneasily. He was using his cellphone which allowed him to travel through the empty house. His parents were at work and Alice had stayed the night over a friends' house.

"So whats up?" Emmett asked casually.

Edward was unsure of how to delve into the matters discerning his life. "Well…I found someone worth my time and for once I'm unsure how to proceed."

Emmett nearly chocked down on his breakfast burrito. "Holy shit! You're _finally_ asking me for relationship advice?" Emmett howled into the phone in surprise.

"Settle down!" Edward snapped. He could practically see Emmett jump in the air with joy and the smug smile that was soon to grace his face from being asked for relationship advice. Edward had never asked for such from the boy and had always kept his love life a private matter from his family.

"Wow! There must be a blue moon out tonight! Or it's my lucky day! I should play the lotto later." Emmett mused aloud. Lifting up his mug once more, he drank heavily to wash away the little particles of burrito that had lodged in his throat earlier and nearly choked him.

Edward rolled his eyes at Emmett's comments before refocusing on the task at hand. "So anyway—I'm not sure how to advance. I've never had this dilemma." Edward admitted sourly.

"Well what do you normally do? Why don't you ask her out like usual?"

Edward paused. Did he want to tell his brother that the person he liked was not in fact a girl but a person of the same sex? Did liking Jacob make him gay? Was he okay with that?

As questions began to plague his mind he found that he didn't care if he was gay or not, it wasn't really a big deal to him as it was for most people. He liked Jacob and it wasn't like this was going to change anytime soon. His mind was made up and he spoke after a moment of silence.

"Actually it's not a girl. I think that's why I'm having such problems with this." Edward waited with bated breath for Emmett's reaction to the news.

"Not a girl?" Emmett asked confused. "So what is it a dog? Bestiality is unbecoming of you bro." Emmett joked.

Edward snorted at the joke. "No you idiot. It's a guy. I think you remember him, Jacob?"

Laughter erupted from the phone and Edward had to hold it away from his head for a while before it settled down enough for him to catch the end of Emmett's sentence.

"—just had a feeling." The snickering boy settled down and Edward asked him to repeat his sentence. "I said I just knew you were going to end up liking guys. I just had a feeling."

"How could you have possibly known that?" Edward asked baffled. "I didn't even know. I'm not even sure if I'm gay or just gay for him."

"Think about it Edward. I mean, not to be mean, but whenever you dated a girl it didn't last, you grew bored easily and you always have coiffed hair! There are even highlights in there!" Emmett laughed when he heard an indignant huff from his brother. "I don't care though. Whether you like a guy or girl I mean. Hell even I've dabbled with a few guy's here in college—"

"Too much information Emmett." Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as his cheeks were dusted a peach as images of his brother and some faceless guy flashed in his head.

"—but always as the top. No way in hell I'm bottoming. What about you?" Emmett asked curiously.

Edward hated his brother in that instant as lecherous thoughts of Jacob pounding into him while he moaned wantonly engulfed his brain and caused his breath to hitch.

"Hello? You still there?" Emmett asked into the phone.

"I am and I wish you would shut up and just give me advice." Edward growled.

Emmett laughed again, but not as loudly as before. "I can't shut up _and_ give you advice at the same time." He teased.

"Emmett, quit messing around."

"Okay-okay little brother. Since you have a special case, this is going to be tricky." Emmett pondered how to work out such a problem. "Maybe you should just lay all your cards down on the table and go for it. Who knows? Maybe he likes you as much as you like him."

Edward thought about this. Their friendship had bloomed rather quickly but he doubted a straight boy like Jacob would ever have a crush on him. "No I doubt it. He likes someone else right now…a girl."

"Well show him you're better than her!" Emmett accented this proclamation by slamming his fists down on the table. "You're a great guy Edward. Any girl or guy would be lucky to have you."

"You're just saying that because you're my brother." Edward sighed.

"Nah it's the truth. You're an alright guy. So who is this girl he likes?"

"Bella."

"Didn't you like her too?"

"I did."

"I really don't see what you all saw in her. She's so plain Jane." Emmett pursed his lips as he thought of the girl.

"I don't know what I saw either." Edward massaged his temple with his free hand. "So I should just go for it, you're saying?"

"Yes!" Emmett slammed his fist down once more and was happy to have been the only one in the lounge. He was making so much noise at the moment. "But prepare yourself for possible rejection."

Edward nodded and a pained smile weighed heavily on his face. "Rejection. I just know he's going to reject me."

"You don't _know_ that. Who knows, he may surprise you!"

"Maybe." But even Edward could hear the doubt in his voice. "Well thanks Emmett. I have a lot to think about."

"No problem Edward. I'll always be here for you. Love ya bro. See ya."

Edward returned the love before hanging up and thinking about how he was going to confess his feelings to his crush.

~SFTDL~

"Everyone, let's join our hands together in rapture continuing this motion until sufficient time has passed and our celebration is over."

The entire senior class looked up at their teacher as though he had sprouted a second head.

"Oh come one—you know I mean applaud yourselves!" Mr. Banner began the applause and soon the whole class contributed in confusion.

"Why are we clapping Mr. Banner?" Angela asked softly.

Mr. Banner flashed her a grand smile before announcing to the class "We've earned enough for our trip to Disney Land!"

The timid applause from before changed in clamor to that of excitement and cheer. Some seniors even jumped from their seats and high fived their classmates. Everyone was very happy about the news and soon Edward found a very welcome visitor at their table. Jacob came around and gave Bella a hug full of zeal. A twang of jealousy clawed at Edward's heart and when Jacob released her he turned to Edward and reached out slap his open palm against Edward's. Edward accepted the high five and was tempted to curl his fingers around Jacobs when they touched but decided against it for it would only make the moment awkward.

"This is amazing! I can't wait to go!" Jacob proclaimed happily.

"I know right? It's going to be fun." Bella smiled up at him gently and Edward wanted to slap the smile from her face. His thoughts were so violent now when it came to the ordinary girl.

Capturing Jacob's attention, Edward threw him one of his famous crooked smiles. "I can't believe we earned the money so quickly."

"Yeah! I was talking to Mr. B the earlier today and he said with our combined efforts of all the fundraising that we earned over two-thousand dollars. Plus Disney Land is giving us a discount on tickets and the hotel room so long as we advertise their amusement park around the school and town."

"Oh wow. That's cool Jake." Bella responded, having heard the conversation.

"Yeah it is." Edward agreed.

After the excitement had died down Mr. Banner commanded the attention of his class and everyone returned their seats and settled down. "So I have arranged for us to have this field trip tomorrow—"

More cheers prevented Mr. Banner from proceeding and even he was too thrilled to get upset at the animated students. They calmed after a few second and he picked up where he'd left off. "—and we'll be staying for two nights so pack for that and remember they have water themed rides as well. Since most of you are over eighteen you don't need permission slips, but if you are under, just see me after class and I will give them to you. One of our students, Felix, was gracious enough to even get us a discount on some airline tickets for he had some connections with the air service. Isn't that right Felix?"

The mischievous teen nodded in affirmance. "Yup. My dad co-owns the local airport and was more than happy to give us an abundance of tickets for a cheap price."

"That's great. So I've digressed, back to the matter at hand. Everyone should meet here tomorrow at 7am sharp. We'll then use a bus to get us down to the airport and our flight leaves at eight. We'll be at Disney Land before ten and before rampaging through the amusement park, we'll be shown to our rooms where we may dump our luggage." Mr. Banner paused now and looked at each of the students in class. "I will be the only chaperone and that means I won't be able to watch each and every one of you. The buddy system will be in effect and everyone must check into the hotel before nine each night. Aside from that, this is supposed to be fun so if you don't have fun I'm taking fifty points off of your final grade in the class."

Giggles and snickers traveled through the air and Mr. Banner smiled at his students. "Don't forget. 7am sharp."

~SFTDL~

Edward received a ride to the school via his father and was one of the last students to arrive. At 7am sharp, Mr. Banner loaded all of the seniors onto the bus and Edward made sure to grab a seat next to Jacob. The darker teen excitedly chirped about the impending field trip all the way to the airport. Even once they were on the plane, Jacob was still chattering about the amusement park. Edward found this side of Jacob to be utterly adorable and when they had claimed their seats, he took the window seat with Jacob sitting to his immediate right and Bella sandwiching Jacob on the opposite side. An open palm rested on the arm rest and Edward longed to place his pale hand inside the others'. He restrained himself though and contented himself with just being able to sit next to the boy.

He thought briefly about what Emmett had told him and decided to tell Jacob sometime during the trip about his feelings. Morbid thoughts swelled around his soon to be out confession. Jacob liked Bella therefore he would be rejecting Edward without a doubt. But still, a sliver of hope waited within the recesses of Edward's heart. Maybe, just maybe, he liked him back.

~SFTDL~

Edward felt like the heavens were gracing him with such a luxurious gift. One that he couldn't believe anyone had been thoughtful enough to give. Jacob stood beside him. But while Edward was sailing over the moon with joy, Jacob's face held a scowl. "We have to _share_ a _bed_? What the hell?" Jacob gaped at the small room with a single full sized bed resting in the center of the room.

Earlier when they had first arrived, Mr. Banner had asked everyone to pair up for rooms. Some people were placed in rooms with more than four beds while the unlucky ones would have to share. Edward was happy to be an unlucky one while Jacob was furious. The single bed meant that he would get to lie next to his crush and it was totally legit. After being handed their room key, Edward looked forward to the night.

The day at Disney Land seemed to fly by with fun. Edward stayed with Jacob, Embry and Quil throughout the whole day. They all shared laughs and screams when facing the roller coasters. Each spent over forty dollars playing the carnival style games and only Jacob won a small blue teddy bear.

As the day drew to a close, the quartet ended up running into the girls who had grouped together: Angela, Bella and Jessica. Ben had also joined the mixer and was holding a large stick of pink cotton candy.

Jacob looked at Bella and a smile graced his face. "I'm going to do it." He whispered to Edward.

"Do what?" Edward asked perplexed.

"I'm going to tell her I like her." Jacob turned his eyes to the brunette girl and missed the flash of hurt that smacked Edward's face and caused him to stagger backwards a step.

"But J—" Edward didn't even get to say the boy's name before Jacob was walking away towards Bella.

"Hey Bella. May I talk to you for a minute?" Jacob asked nervously.

Edward watched the girl nod her head before walking about with Jacob and his arm around her waist.

"No." he voiced softly before turning his face into an unreadable stone. No one had heard the desperate word escape his lips and the sight of watching the pair leave left him crestfallen. She'd won. His ex-crush had stolen his new crush. There was no way Bella was going to say no to the fine specimen that was Jacob. "Dammit." Edward silently excused himself from the group and headed towards the hotel. On his way there he ran into a sprightly red-head woman who took pity on his forlorn expression and bought him a bottle of vodka. He thanked the woman who didn't even ask his age, before heading back to his room. Upon entering the hallway of his room, he saw an abandoned cart next to the room adjacent to his own. Atop it sat numerous pieces of clean dishes. Snagging a cup for his vodka, Edward unlocked the door to his room and walked inside, intent on drowning out his sorrows with the alcohol. Kicking off his shoes, Edward took a seat on the bed with his back against the headboard and opened the vodka. He'd never had alcohol before but he knew the effects it could have on the body. Taking a quick whiff it reminded him of rubbing alcohol.

Not being one to dilly dally, Edward took his small cup and filled it to the brim with the clear liquid. "Well here goes." He muttered before bringing the liquid to his lips and taking a large gulp depleting nearly half of the cup's content. A fire-hot heat surged down his throat as the alcohol reached his stomach. It caused Edward to clench his face as though he had sucked on a lemon. It wasn't very tasty and the mild burn was off putting but Edward ignored that and downed the rest of his cup.

Either he was a lightweight, or the vodka was very strong. Either way after Edward's second cup he was a few steps beyond tipsy but also a few before drunk. As he was getting started on his third cup, the door suddenly burst open and he nearly spilled his drink. Looking up with a hazy vision, he could just make out Jacob standing in the doorway looking both angry and depressed. He slammed the door before coming to the bed and flopping down next to Edward.

"She said she could only see me as a friend." He grumbled into his pillow.

"She did?" Edward asked surprised. "But why? You're such a great guy." The word 'such' got caught in Edward's throat and ended up being slurred.

"I think she likes someone else." Jacob sat up and mirrored Edward's position. "Holy crap! Are you drinking alcohol?" Jacob gaped at the bottle that was missing 1/4th of its contents.

Edward nodded with a grin. "Want some? It helps take some of the pain away." He whispered, lowering his eyes.

Jacob snatched the cup from his hand and downed the entire cup in one gulp. "More." He held out the cup for Edward to grant his demand.

~SFTDL~

"I just can't believe she rejected me." Jacob grumbled after his fourth drink. By now the vodka bottle was almost completely empty and both boys were well into the states of drunkenness. Their speech was heavily slurred and inhibitions had been lowered so far they were nearly inexistent.

"She doesn't know what she's missing." Edward growled, tossing the empty plastic cup to the floor and sitting the vodka bottle down on the floor. "I wouldn't turn you down at least."

Jacob turned his head slightly to look at Edward. "You wouldn't?" he asked, eyes not being able to focus properly on the male.

"I sure as hell would not. But that's 'cuz I like you." Edward hiccupped momentarily.

"Well you're a good friend too."

"Nah Jake, I mean if you confessed your feelings to me." Edward grinned lazily at him. "I _really_ like you. Even had a dream about you."

"What kind of dream?" Jacob asked entranced.

"The kind that left me horny and in desperate need to be fucked." Edward growled, remembering his 'situation' after waking.

"Oh that happened to me a couple times." Jacob admitted. "It was after I saved you and we became friends."

Even in Edward's drunken stupor, he was able to process what Jacob had just said. "You did?" he asked in awe.

"Yup." Jacob grinned at him. "Maybe we're the same."

Edward blinked hazily at Jacob. Everything was so dream-like at the moment. "Maybe." He murmured. "Kiss me Jacob."

Jacob angled his body so that he was facing Edward. "Are you sure?" he asked slowly.

Edward grabbed Jacob by the front of his shirt and pulled so that he was now leaning over him. "Do it." He whispered, breath ghosting over Jacob's cheeks.

Jacob closed the small space quickly and mashed his lips against the other. Edward thanked the alcohol for lowering their inhibitions. Without it, he knew that Jacob wouldn't have so easily complied with such a demand. He kissed him back fervently, pent up lust finally being released as their mouths opened and tongues danced. A brief fight for dominance was displayed before Edward relented and allowed Jacob to control the rough kiss. Pulling back with a pop Jacob leaned his head down to suckle Edward's neck. The latter inclined his head to give the darker teen better access. Soft pants escaped from Edward's open mouth and his breath hitched as Jacob nipped at his abused neck before lavishing it with his moist tongue.

Continuing his ministrations, Jacob unbuttoned Edward's shirt before kissing his way down to the pebbled nipples beckoning to be touched. Pinching the one his mouth could not reach, Edward released a wanton moan and reached down to unbutton Jacob's shirt. Jacob shrugged out of it once it was unbuttoned and Edward raked his arms up and down the chiseled torso now gleaming with a thin sheen of sweat. And they had barely begun.

Jacob had captured one of the nubs between his teeth and bit down gently, relishing in the moans coming from his partner. "You like that don't you?" Jacob growled softly before nipping harder and licking away the pain before it could set in. Lifting his head up, he clashed their lips together once more before grounding his rock hard erection into the others'. Edward gasped and Jacob plundered his mouth once more.

While keeping their mouths together, Edward reached down and unfastened the clasp on Jacob's pants before sliding them down with his feet. He dipped his hands into black boxers and wrapped his sprightly fingers around the length inside. Jacob hissed with pleasure upon the contact and paused in his kisses before panting like a dog in heat when Edward began to move his hand up and down the shaft slowly.

Jacob, not wanting to be the only one experiencing such pleasure, tore Edward's pants and boxers from his body in one swift downward motion. "I'm going to make you feel so good." Jacob practically purred before lowering his head and giving the engorged flesh a long tantalizing lick.

Edward nearly spurted his load right then and there. Not only was that one of the most pleasurable acts he'd ever felt, Jacob's eyes had locked on his the whole time and he found that more erotic than the raunchiest porn. A firm hand gripped the shaft before guiding it to the waiting mouth. It took all of Edward's slipping self-control to not thrust into the inviting heat and choke the boy from his actions. "Oh Jacob." Edward groaned, reaching down and entangling his fingers in the short raven hair.

Pulling of said hair ensued when Jacob began to bob his head while licking all around the tip before lavishing the length once more. Edwards cock inched its way slowly down Jacob's throat until the brawny boy had successfully deep throated him. Once again locking eyes with the ever panting blond, Jacob swallowed, causing his throat to constrict around Edward's manhood and immense pleasure to wash over the boy. He continued this for a few moments and Edward could no longer contain his orgasm. Arching his back off the plush bed below, Edward tugged at the hair he still had gripped between his fingers before screaming out Jacob's name while shooting his load down the boy's throat.

Having no choice but to swallow the salty, thick essence of Edward, Jacob milked the softening cock for all it was worth. He then pulled back and wiped a bit that had dribbled on to his chin.

Edward was catching his breath when he felt three fingers poking at his mouth. "Suck." Jacob commanded before Edward opened his mouth obediently and smothered the fingers with his tongue. Once Jacob deemed the finger sufficiently coated, he removed them from Edward's mouth and moved them down to poke at Edward's pink pucker. Slipping one inside, Jacob paid close attention to Edward's facial expressions. He knew this was to be a painful experience but he wanted to loosen up the boy as much as he could to lessen the pain. Edward merely frowned at the foreign intrusion. He could feel the finger slipping into him but it didn't hurt at the moment. It just felt weird.

When Jacob stuck a second finger inside Edward, he winced slightly and bit his lower lip as Jacob began to scissor his fingers. Adding the final digit, Edward clenched his teeth as a slight burning feeling began to flame around his hole. That is, until Jacob brushed over his sweet spot and caused him to see stars. A mewl was enticed from his mouth as Jacob slid his fingers over that same spot once more before retracting his fingers and receiving a disappointed huff from Edward.

Jacob lined himself up with Edward's hole and smiled apologetically at the teen. "I'm sorry there isn't any lube." He murmured. Edward shook his head to indicate that he didn't care before a pained gasp exploded from him as Jacob entered him all in one thrust. "Fuck." Jacob cursed as he was enveloped in the warm and clenching heat. It took all of his willpower to not move and just pound into the boy shamelessly. But he succeeded in not moving, giving Edward ample time to get used to his large girth. Looking to Edward for the 'go ahead' he received a slight nod before pulling back slowly and slamming back into the inviting heat.

Edward shuddered as Jacob began a slow pace. His hands gripped the broad shoulders and he raked his nails against the skin to relieve the pressure that was building in his abdomen. While Jacob picked up the pace, he angled his cock inside of Edward searching for that special area that would bring Edward massive pleasure. He knew he'd found it when he plunged into Edward's body and the boy arched his back and moaned huskily. Jacob continued to pound that spot, finding that his own impending orgasm was coming up soon. He wanted to cum with Edward simultaneously so he wrapped one of his hands around Edward's semi-erect cock and began to stroke it in time with his thrusts. Smacks of skin hitting skin filled the air as Jacob pounded into the boy with reckless abandon; Jacob soon found he could hold it in no longer. Speeding up his thrusts and jerks on Edward's cock, the boy beneath him was also at his limit and exploded within his hands, coving both of their chests and Jacob's hands in his sticky cum. Feeling Edward reach his peak beneath him, it released the floodgates for Jacob and he shuddered before releasing himself inside of Edward's spent hole. Slowing down his thrusts as his cock released his seed, he pulled out as his member began to go flaccid and fell on top of Edward who was just as tired as he. Edward's seed smeared against their chests but neither cared as they rested in the afterglow of their activity.

"We need to shower before this sets in." Jacob murmured into Edward's neck after a few minutes.

Edward didn't respond but merely nuzzled into Jacob more before nipping gently at the flesh presented to him.

Jacob lifted himself up slightly to look down at Edward. "Hey you." He leaned down and kissed just under his chin. "Be careful before you awake the monster again." He joked, indicating his limp cock.

Edward looked deep into his eyes and smiled his crooked smile. "I'm up for round two if you are."

"Oh hell yeah."

~SFTDL~

Edward awoke to the morning sun greeting him graciously through the slits of the blinds in the window resting in front of him. Graciously? More like grimly from the gasps of pain that escaped Edward and caused him to snap his eyes closed at the blinding light. He turned his head away from the light and found himself resting next to a snoring Jacob.

Sitting up quickly, Edward's head began to pound and he winced before reaching up to massage one of his temples. As he sat up, the blanket that had been covering his and Jacob's body slid down to his waist and for the first time he realized he was naked. "What the hell?" he voiced aloud and cringed when the mere sound of his voice reverberated through his skull leaving him to feel the aftereffects. "Damn hangover." He complained almost inaudibly.

Slipping his legs over the side of the bed, Edward stood albeit, shakily. Once standing, a burning type pain roared in his lower backside and for the first time he realized that not only was his head pounding, he had numerous muscle pains as well.

Edward took a step towards the bathroom and the room spun for a moment before his foot made purchase with the floor. Slowly but steadily he made his way into the small but clean bathroom and froze when he saw his body in the full length mirror standing next to the sink. His body was covered in small dark bruises—love bites. His memory, foggy from the effects of the hangover, returned full force when one of his hands poked gently a prominent hickey that had formed in the juncture of his neck. "Holy—" he stopped the curse that was to sound when his head began pounding more viscously.

Turning on the faucet, Edward splashed his face with the cool water before cupping his hands and drinking deeply. After a few minutes of hydrating himself, he relieved his bladder, washed his hands and took a quick shower before heading back inside the bedroom wrapped in a towel. Clothes, both his and Jacob's lay tangled on the floor at the foot of the bed. Edward ignored those which had been shed in haste and turned to his suitcase and picked out some fresh clothes. As he was almost fully dressed and adorning his torso with a black shirt, the teen lying on the bed stirred.

Edward steeled himself, ready for the backlashing that was sure to come. He knew Jacob was going to be immediately regretful of their shameful sex acts the previous night. Not that he would blame the boy. In a way, he felt like he'd taken advantage of him in his moment of weakness. The alcohol had been a mere accessory…

"Oh my head." Jacob groaned. Edward watched the boy sit up and cover his eyes with his hands. "Man that sun." Jacob looked down at the empty bed and frowned. "Edward?" he looked around the room frantically until his eyes locked with the boy frozen in his act of putting on his shirt. "Oh there you are. Are you okay?"

"What?" Edward was confused by the concern laced with Jacob's tone.

"I am so sorry for yesterday!" Jacob rolled off of the bed deftly and grabbed the bed sheets to wrap around his naked body. "Please forgive me! I didn't mean for my feelings to come through like that!"

Shocked couldn't begin to describe Edward's emotions at that moment. He was ready for numerous reactions of Jacob. Angry, betrayed, embarrassment—hell he even would have expected to be blatantly ignored by the other. But apologetic? Feelings? What was Jacob talking about?

"Jacob…?" Edward finally spoke after a pregnant pause. "What do you mean 'feelings'?" he asked quietly. Swellings of hope began to well in his chest and rejection was a thought best left forgotten.

Jacob sighed before walking over to stand in front of Edward. The blanket hung low on his hips and Edward noticed that similar to his own body, Jacob too had a few dark splotches littering his body. Granted, his darker skin helped conceal them better than his own pale skin which let the love bites stand out boldly.

"I…I lied. I don't like Bella." Jacob looked down at the floor as he continued talking quickly. "Ever since I got to know you it would seem that my heart—I don't know what happened! I swear I was straight a few weeks ago. But after I saved you and found out you weren't a complete douche bag," Jacob smirked at this and Edward's heart slammed against his chest. "Things changed. We hung out more and I found out we had a lot in common. But…you're a guy. It could never work right?" Edward went to deny these claims but Jacob didn't give him a chance. "So I ignored my feelings and pretended to still like Bella. But then I found out she liked you and it pissed me off so I was trying to date her to keep her stealing your heart. Yes I know that's messed up but I didn't want her—or anyone else to have you!" Jacob was huffing by the end of his monologue turned rant. "I'm so sorry I got drunk last night and did what I did to you."

Edward couldn't believe his ears. He truly felt like he'd died and gone to heaven. This was exactly what he'd hoped for but never truly dreamed could happen. Jacob actually _felt_ something for him. _Him_ not Bella. He couldn't stop himself, grabbing the tan head in front of him with his hands, he cupped the cheeks, causing the other to look up from the floor, before planting the softest kiss upon those full lips.

"I don't understand." Jacob spoke after Edward pulled back but didn't release him.

"I like you too Jacob." Edward wrapped his arms around Jacob and nuzzled into his warm neck before kissing it lightly. "For a long time now. You just don't know."

Jacob curled his arms around the thinner teen and grinned at the words. "So if Bella ever confesses her feelings to you—"

"I will decline politely. You're the one I want." Edward interjected, diminishing the boy's fears.

"I never would've guessed." Jacob admitted.

Edward smirked and kissed the tip of Jacob's nose. "That's because you are a _stupid_ mutt." He teased.

"Pale-ass." Jacob retorted with a grin.

"One that you pounded into quite roughly last night."

Jacob slid his hands down to knead said pale-ass. "And hopefully I'll get to do again soon?" he asked hopefully.

A sly grin spread across Edward's face. "If you play your cards right."

~SFTDL~

"Hey Edward, may I talk to you for a second?" Bella asked politely.

Edward had been sitting down on one of the numerous picnic tables littered around Disney Land, awaiting Jacob's return from one of the local concession stands. After riding numerous rides throughout the day, it was late afternoon and they had gotten hungry for a snack. So Jacob had suggested they eat lunch and as he waited patiently for the teen to return, Bella had spotted him and made her way over.

"What is it?" he asked curiously, giving her most of his attention but keeping a look-out for Jacob. The boy sure was taking his sweet time.

Bella fiddled with her fingers and looked up at Edward slowly. "So I thought about it a lot last night after someone," she coughed briefly into her hands and a pink tint dusted her cheeks. "Confessed their feelings to me yesterday."

Edward had a feeling he knew where this was going and sighed. "Look Bella—"

"I really like you." She blurted. "And I thought you liked me too but lately…"

Edward watched the girl fidget for a while before his gaze was snatched away by Jacob standing not a foot away from them. "I'm sorry Bella but I like someone else."

Bella's shoulders sagged and a frown marred her face. "Oh. Well she's a lucky girl."

Jacob chuckled lightly, startling Bella from his sudden appearance. "Oh sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Jacob sat down the food that he'd purchased and slid over Edward his bag.

"It's okay." Bella replied awkwardly before rising to leave. "I guess I'll see you later." She murmured to the boys before giving a slight wave and walking away.

"What was that all about?" Jacob asked while popping some curly fries into his mouth.

Edward watched the girl leave before taking a sip of the lemonade Jacob had brought for them to share. "She confessed her feelings." He responded honestly.

Jacob choked on his fries and Edward leaned over the table and patted his back helpfully before sliding him the lemonade. "Geez, be careful." He chastised lightly when the coughing subsided.

"I didn't think she had the guts to do it." Jacob spoke after drinking deeply from the cup. "I'm just amazed."

"Me too." Edward admitted. "So about us…"

"Oh no. Don't tell me your feelings for her have returned?" Jacob looked at the boy dejectedly.

Edward laughed briefly before capturing one of Jacob's hands resting on the table and squeezing it lightly. "Not a chance." He reassured the boy. "But is what we have going on right now going to be a secret?" he asked albeit hesitantly.

Jacob's eyes widened in surprise before a tug of his lips caused him to smile. "If you want it to be, I won't object. But I'm fine with the world knowing."

Edward let out a relieved sigh and removed his hand in favor of claiming the sandwich inside of the bag. "I don't want a secret relationship."

Jacob nodded. "Me either."

A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they continued to eat and afterward they had the time of their lives at the amusement park. Rode numerous rides, played many games and stuffed their stomachs with copious amounts of food and the whole time their hands were linked and kisses were shared to make a simple moment intimate. They knew that not everyone would approve of their relationship but at that moment they didn't care. It was all about them and they wanted to preserve the rightness of the moment. Facing tomorrow's problems were better left untouched; a bridge to be crossed when the time came.

~SFTDL~

"So bro, how is everything going with that one guy?" Emmett asked. His roommate was out at the moment and he was lounging on the bed with ten minutes to kill before he had to take Rosalie, his girlfriend, out for a movie date.

Edward sat at the table under the stationary umbrella while Jacob headed inside the local restaurant to grab them a meal. Since the table was dry and it was a relatively nice day, save for the light drizzle, Edward had suggested they eat outside. "You ask me this every time I call." Edward grumbled.

"To make sure I don't have to come up there and kick some ass." Emmett joked.

Edward rolled his eyes. "We're doing fine Em. Have been for the last five months. And we will continue to be fine for the next five months and after that."

He decided not to tell his brother of a time when he and Edward had visited the local town restaurant and gotten harassed because of their sexual preference. A fight had broken out when the guy had insulted Edward and Jacob had almost gone to jail for punching the guy so roughly that he'd broken a window. If it weren't for the fact that was good friends with Charlie he would've been given more than a slap on the wrist. But aside from that one incident, people had been pretty indifferent to his and Jacob's dating. Many of the girls wept their tears for losing two of the most attractive guys to each other, but that was a different story entirely.

Emmett laughed into the phone. He truly was very happy for his brother. "That's good Edward. I'm happy he's treating you right. Did you tell the 'rents?"

Edward thought back to the day he'd told his parents he was dating Jacob. They had been surprisingly okay with it and supported him one-hundred percent. He'd been there when Jacob had announced to his own father about his feelings for Edward and while he was less than thrilled to not be receiving grandchildren any time soon, he was happy his son had found happiness. "Yeah I told them."

"And?"

"They said they'll love me no matter what and want me to be happy."

"Typical parents response." Emmett snorted before he checked the time and realized he needed to leave soon or Rosalie would have his head. "Okay Edward, I gotta go. Talk to you soon little bro."

Edward returned the departing greet to his brother before snapping his phone closed and slipping it back into his pocket. Jacob had exited the restaurant with a tray of food they were to share and Edward truly was content with his life in those few moments.


End file.
